


Safe and Sound

by YukiDelleran



Series: Safe and Sound [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, Drunk Lance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, Songs, lance sings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiDelleran/pseuds/YukiDelleran
Summary: « D'accordo, sì, si può fare. Voglio dire, non c'è davvero nessun problema, ce la caveremo alla grande. Se a Keith sta bene, ovviamente. » si ritrovò a rispondere annaspando un po' con le parole.Non aveva la più pallida idea di dove sbattere la testa, non sapeva assolutamente come gestire eventuali situazioni d'emergenza, ma quella era già una situazione d'emergenza e il minimo che poteva fare era soccorrere un amico in difficoltà. Un amico, già.« Mi basterà fare una telefonata per avvertire mia madre di aggiungere un posto letto. Scommetto che sarà felicissima di averti a Varadero! »Quello che non sembrava particolarmente entusiasta era Keith stesso, e un po' poteva capirlo: finire a Cuba con lui non doveva sembrargli la soluzione più efficace al suo problema.





	1. cap. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Voltron e tutti i suoi personaggi appartengono a Dreamworks & Netflix.  
> Beta: Leryu & Myst  
> Word count: 3323

Da quando il team Voltron era tornato sulla Terra, non aveva avuto un momento di tregua. Essere reduci da una guerra intergalattica non era esattamente cosa da tutti i giorni: le autorità erano impazzite, i media pure, c'erano il segreto militare, il segreto di stato e un sacco di altri protocolli da rispettare. Si doveva informare il mondo di quello che era successo, ma con i dovuti filtri.  
Era vietato parlare dell'argomento con i civili, ma almeno con le proprie famiglie due parole per spiegare perché erano spariti nello spazio per tanto tempo era stato concesso di spenderle. Era stato anche loro permesso di tornare a casa, ma solamente per un paio di giorni. Per il resto erano stati impegnati in relazioni, colloqui, studi e conferenze stampa.  
La Galaxy Garrison era diventata meta di pellegrinaggio per la maggior parte dei giornalisti scientifici del mondo. A lungo andare sarebbe stato sempre più difficile mantenere quell'alone di segretezza; tuttavia era necessario impedire che la popolazione mondiale andasse nel panico davanti ad informazioni che non aveva i mezzi per gestire.  
Avrebbero inoltre dovuto occuparsi dei rapporti diplomatici tra Allura e le autorità terrestri, al fine di creare una confederazione spaziale che prevenisse altre minacce come quella Galra. I governi dei vari Paesi erano ancora scettici: ci sarebbe stato molto lavoro da fare, in futuro. Erano trattative che avrebbero richiesto molto tempo e pazienza, ma anche i loro diretti superiori si erano resi conto che la squadra aveva bisogno di un periodo di riposo, soprattutto per permettere un loro recupero fisico. Per questo era stata stabilita un'ultima conferenza a cui sarebbe poi seguito un temporaneo congedo dei piloti.  
Da quando Lance era venuto a sapere la notizia, non stava più nella pelle: ritornare a casa, a Varadero, nella sua Cuba, riabbracciare la sua famiglia, rivedere la sua casa... Era quanto più aveva desiderato al mondo da quando un gigantesco leone blu meccanico li aveva trascinati tutti quanti in un wormhole che portava dall'altra parte dell'universo. Improvvisamente, la noiosa conferenza stampa aveva perso tutta la sua importanza – in ogni caso, avrebbe parlato solo Shiro e Pidge sarebbe intervenuta se il discorso avesse preso una piega troppo tecnica: non contava più fare bella figura davanti alle autorità militari di mezzo mondo, mostrarsi eroico e capace, consapevole di aver salvato le chiappe a tutti quelli che gli stavano seduti di fronte. Ora gl'importava solamente che quel paio d'ore passasse in fretta e potesse andare a prendere quel tanto agognato aereo.  
Mentre già ragionava su come avrebbe salutato Luis e Flor, i suoi fratellini più piccoli, un concitato bussare alla porta della sua stanza lo riportò alla realtà, non senza un certo allarme. Chi poteva avere così fretta nel cercarlo, lì, nei dormitori della Garrison? Non avrebbero dovuto esserci problemi in quel momento, a meno che non avessero deciso di spostare la conferenza. Accorse quindi alla porta con più calma di quanto quel bussare sembrava richiedere.  
« Sì? Chi... »  
Non appena aprì, venne spinto bruscamente da parte e una figura s'infilò nella stanza, sbattendosi la porta alle spalle. Aveva il cappuccio della felpa sollevato a coprirgli la testa e parte del volto, ma Lance non esitò nemmeno un istante.  
« Keith! Che diavolo stai facendo? Che ti è preso? »  
Solo in quel momento si rese conto che l'altro ansimava, come dopo una lunga corsa, e tremava leggermente, stringendosi le braccia attorno al corpo.  
« Stai bene? Keith... » chiese ancora, ma dall'altro non giunse alcuna risposta, quindi Lance decise di scoprire da solo cosa stava succedendo.  
Gli allontanò il cappuccio dal volto e sgranò gli occhi nello scoprire la pelle chiara del compagno chiazzata di un inquietante e fin troppo conosciuto viola. Con gli altri avevano favoleggiato a lungo sull'ascendenza Galra di Keith, ma nessuno aveva preso davvero sul serio le eventuali conseguenze, quindi Lance non era preparato a quello che si stava trovando davanti. Inoltre vedere Keith, di solito sempre così sicuro di sé, in quello stato, lo lasciava spiazzato.  
« Com'è successo? » si ritrovò a chiedere, domandandosi cosa potesse fare per essergli d'aiuto.  
Keith scosse appena la testa.  
« Non lo so, questa volta stavo solo pensando al discorso che avrebbe fatto Shiro alla conferenza. Se avrebbe parlato dei combattimenti e delle armi impiegate... »  
« Questa volta?! » lo interruppe Lance. « Significa che non è la prima volta che succede? Da quanto? »  
« Da quando siamo tornati, più o meno. Finora ero sempre riuscito ad evitare che si notasse, ma oggi... »  
Con una certa riluttanza sollevò una manica della felpa per mostrare il braccio quasi completamente ricoperto dalle macchie di quel colore estraneo.  
« Da quando siamo tornati significa da mesi? Keith, ma sei impazzito?! Perché non ce ne hai parlato? E adesso vieni da me così... »  
L'altro tenne gli occhi bassi, come se facesse attenzione a non incrociare nemmeno per sbaglio lo sguardo di Lance.  
« Gli alloggi di Shiro sono troppo lontani e poi... ho pensato che tu avresti saputo inventare una scusa plausibile per non farmi partecipare alla conferenza. »  
Lance sospirò: in un certo senso quella era una notevole dimostrazione di fiducia, ma allo stesso tempo non poteva prendersi una tale responsabilità da solo. Doveva avvertire i compagni e, insieme, avrebbero deciso cosa fare, anzi, di certo avrebbero trovato una soluzione.  
« Va bene, d'accordo, mi inventerò qualcosa. Nel frattempo è meglio che tu stia qui, nel caso qualcuno venisse a cercarti nella tua stanza. Mi raccomando, non aprire a nessuno, fingi di non esserci. »  
Sapeva benissimo di non aver bisogno di fare quelle raccomandazioni, Keith sapeva come cavarsela in qualunque situazione, eppure... eppure aveva la netta impressione che in quel momento non fosse in sé e questo lo preoccupava. Si augurava che la conferenza non durasse più del previsto.

Aveva dovuto sudare sette camicie per convincere gli altri a non precipitarsi in camera sua, facendo saltare l'incontro e l'intera copertura, quando aveva detto che Keith era indisposto e non avrebbe potuto partecipare. Aveva evitato di scendere nei dettagli e, ai superiori, l'aveva spacciata come una banale febbriciattola, più che plausibile data la stanchezza di quei giorni. Ovviamente i compagni non se l'erano bevuta nemmeno per mezzo secondo e Lance aveva dovuto letteralmente pregarli di avere pazienza, che avrebbe spiegato loro tutto quanto dopo.  
La conferenza durò esattamente quanto era previsto che durasse, ma gli sembrò comunque un'eternità. Quando rientrarono nel dormitorio della Garrison sentiva l'ansia alle stelle: sperava che nel frattempo non fosse successo nulla, che Keith stesse bene, che nessuno l'avesse scoperto. Quando aprì la porta della propria stanza era pronto al peggio, ma tutto quello che vide fu il ragazzo seduto sul suo letto come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo, senza nessun segno di anomalie.  
Sentiva alle sue spalle gli sguardi perplessi e preoccupati degli altri.  
« Ehi! » esordì quindi muovendo i primi passi nella stanza. « Se adesso ti azzardi a dire che mi sono inventato tutto... »  
Keith però lo interruppe alzandosi e avvicinandosi a testa bassa, con espressione desolata.  
« Ve l'ho tenuto nascosto perché credevo di poterlo tenere sotto controllo. » disse. « Mi dispiace, io... a quanto sembra sono davvero un mostro. »  
Nella stanza calò un silenzio allibito, spezzato solo da Shiro che si fece avanti affiancando Lance.  
« Che stai dicendo, Keith? Qualunque sia il problema, di una cosa sono certo: non sei un mostro. »  
Davanti alla sicurezza di quelle parole, una sicurezza che lui non sarebbe mai riuscito ad avere, Lance lesse la gratitudine nello sguardo di Keith, che accettò finalmente di spiegare nel dettaglio cosa gli stava succedendo.  
Non fu una spiegazione particolarmente lunga o complicata, lui per primo non conosceva la reale entità di quello che gli stava succedendo. Sapeva solo che, in situazioni di cui non era ancora arrivato a comprendere i fattori comuni, la sua pelle si macchiava di viola: prima sulle mani, poi sulle braccia, sul resto del corpo e infine sul volto. A prima vista potevano sembrare ematomi, ma il loro colore e la diffusione lasciavano pochi spazi a dubbi sulla loro natura. Inoltre, aveva notato proprio quel giorno, andando nel panico, che i suoi occhi avevano cambiato colore: il grigio-blu dell'iride aveva assunto una sfumatura dorata inconfondibile.  
A quelle parole, istintivamente, Lance lo afferrò per il mento costringendolo a voltarsi verso di sé. I suoi occhi, però, ora erano di nuovo scuri.  
« Non lo controllo. » sbottò Keith, apparentemente seccato davanti a quell'espressione delusa. «Non so come arriva e non so come se ne va. »  
Era una situazione così assurda che nessuno sapeva che pesci pigliare. Sarebbe stato comodo avere a disposizione il database del Castello dei Leoni per poter fare delle ricerche, ma Allura e la sua nave erano fuori portata, da qualche parte fuori dall'orbita, dove avevano deciso di restare.  
« É un bel problema. » commentò Pidge, apparentemente più turbata dalle possibili conseguenze che dal fatto in sé. « Se qualcuno qui alla Garrison dovesse scoprirlo, come minimo diventeresti una cavia per esperimenti. Non vedono l'ora di mettere le mani su materiale alieno e... insomma... non so quanto possa essere piacevole. »  
Shiro annuì a quelle parole, posandole una mano sulla spalla.  
« Pidge ha ragione, questa notizia non deve trapelare. Possiamo sfruttare la licenza che ci hanno concesso per fare qualche indagine e trovare una soluzione. Però tu, Keith, devi sparire dalla circolazione per un po'. »  
Il ragazzo gli rivolse un'occhiata confusa: sapevano tutti che non aveva una famiglia a cui tornare e che quella licenza l'avrebbe trascorsa tra il dormitorio della Garrison e la casa nel deserto.  
« Posso venire con te...? » azzardò, ma Shiro scosse la testa.  
« Io andrò con Pidge e Matt a casa Holt. Se siamo in troppi nello stesso posto potrebbero farsi delle domande. »  
Quella risposta spiazzò un po' tutti, chiunque si era aspettato che sarebbe stato Shiro a prendersi cura di quella “patata bollente”, come era sempre stato quando erano nello spazio. Keith, in particolare, gli rivolse una sguardo deluso e un po' perso. Probabilmente, pensò Lance, aveva sperato che l'altro avesse una soluzione e ci era rimasto male dal momento che non era così. Quando però sentì gli sguardi generali puntati su di sé, sentì crescere il senso di confusione.  
« Io? Ragazzi, cosa...? »  
La sua mente fece rapidamente due più due, si rese conto in che cosa esattamente si stava imbarcando e il suo cuore prese a battere un po' troppo velocemente.  
« D'accordo, sì, si può fare. Voglio dire, non c'è davvero nessun problema, ce la caveremo alla grande. Se a Keith sta bene, ovviamente. » si ritrovò a rispondere annaspando un po' con le parole.  
Non aveva la più pallida idea di dove sbattere la testa, non sapeva assolutamente come gestire eventuali situazioni d'emergenza, ma quella era già una situazione d'emergenza e il minimo che poteva fare era soccorrere un amico in difficoltà. Un amico, già.  
« Mi basterà fare una telefonata per avvertire mia madre di aggiungere un posto letto. Scommetto che sarà felicissima di averti a Varadero! »  
Quello che non sembrava particolarmente entusiasta era Keith stesso, e un po' poteva capirlo: finire a Cuba con lui non doveva sembrargli la soluzione più efficace al suo problema.  
Shiro invece era di tutt'altro avviso.  
« Casa tua è perfetta, sembrerà una semplice visita di cortesia e si tratta di una località turistica, quindi non attirerà l'attenzione. Un'ottima copertura. Mentre voi sarete lì, Pidge e io contatteremo Allura per trovare una soluzione, ci faremo dare una mano anche da Matt. »  
Sembrava che, in qualche modo, la decisione fosse stata presa, quindi non restava altro da fare che prepararsi alla partenza.

« _Mamà_ , hanno confermato la licenza, torno a casa! Con me ci sarà anche un amico, starà da noi per un po'. Sai, sta passando qualche guaio... »  
« Spaccia? »  
« Eh? »  
« Si droga? »  
« Cosa? »  
« Allora ha dei precedenti per furto? »  
« _MAMA'_! Non spaccia, non ruba, non si droga e non si prostituisce! Ha solo bisogno di tranquillità e aria di mare! É un compagno del team Voltron, che gente pensi che frequenti? »  
Certo non avrebbe potuto dire a sua madre che le stava portando a casa un mezzo alieno, e del resto Keith era davvero l'ultima persona di cui un genitore avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi: probabilmente non aveva mai nemmeno fumato una sigaretta. D'accordo, era stato espulso dalla Garrison, ma quella era un'informazione non necessaria.  
Quando chiuse la telefonata e si voltò verso l'ingresso della propria stanza, notò che proprio Keith era appoggiato allo stipite con un'espressione preoccupata.  
« Continuo a pensare che non sia una buona idea. » disse, sviando lo sguardo. « Coinvolgere te e la tua famiglia... Non mi piace. Farei meglio a sparire davvero, come dice Shiro. La cosa migliore sarebbe che tornassi nello spazio. »  
Lance era stato sul punto di ribattere con una battuta ironica, ma davanti al suo sguardo s'interruppe.  
« Come sarebbe nello spazio? Starai scherzando, spero! » esclamò nervosamente. « Siamo appena tornati, non esiste che tu te ne vada di nuovo! Da solo? Per fare cosa, poi? É da matti! »  
Non riusciva davvero a capacitarsi di come potessero passargli per la testa idee simili. Keith era sempre stato un tipo incomprensibile, ma ora stava esagerando.  
« Sarebbe più sicuro per tutti. Non so come controllare questa... cosa! Non so cosa la provochi né come farla retrocedere. Non so nemmeno cosa potrebbe accadere, potrei trasformarmi in un mostro e fare del male a tutti voi. Vuoi davvero che una creatura simile sia a contatto con la tua famiglia? E se succedesse qualcosa? E se io... »  
« Stop! Fermati! »  
Lance avanzò con passo deciso e lo afferrò per le spalle.  
« Vuoi smetterla di comportarti sempre come se questa situazione riguardasse soltanto te? » esclamò, mettendo in quelle parole tutta la convinzione e la determinazione possibile. « Non è così. Siamo una squadra, o l'hai dimenticato? Troveremo una soluzione, l'abbiamo sempre fatto, però ce ne devi dare il tempo e non uscirtene con sparate assurde come “voglio tornare nello spazio”! »  
Forse stava riuscendo a convincerlo, perché Keith non aveva più quello sguardo perso e disperato, anzi, lo stava fissando come se all'improvviso fosse diventato un'ancora di salvezza.  
« Ficcati in quella testaccia che ti ritrovi che non sei da solo. Ci siamo noi. Ci sono io. Sei venuto da me, quindi permettimi di darti una mano. »  
Lance non sapeva se quelle fossero le parole giuste, stava parlando a ruota libera con il solo intento di togliergli quell'espressione affranta.  
« So di non essere la persona più rassicurante del mondo e so anche che sei venuto da me solo perché la stanza di Shiro era troppo lontana, ma puoi fidarti di me, ok? Io mi fido di te. »  
Quell'ultima affermazione ebbe l'effetto di far spalancare gli occhi a Keith, come se non se la fosse mai aspettata.  
Lance non l'aveva mai visto in quello stato, era abituato al Keith deciso, la testa calda che sparava prima di fare domande, quello che sapeva sempre cosa fare, anche se era la scelta peggiore in assoluto. Non era preparato alle parole che sarebbero seguite.  
« Sono venuto da te perché... fai sembrare tutto più semplice, come se fosse possibile... »  
Sull'onda dell'emozione, Lance avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo, consolarlo come avrebbe fatto con il suo fratellino, ma quello che aveva di fronte non era un bambino, era un Paladino come lui, che sapeva tirare fuori una forza incredibile nei momenti più inaspettati. Per questo si limitò ad appoggiargli una mano su una spalla, in un gesto che voleva sembrare cameratesco.  
« Lo sarà. Andrà tutto bene, vedrai, abbi fiducia. »  
Il mattino dopo erano in volo per Varadero.

Il viaggio non aveva riservato grandi sorprese, ma Keith non era riuscito comunque a stare calmo. L'idea di stare chiuso in un aereo, anche se per poche ore, in compagnia di persone sconosciute, gli metteva addosso un senso di pressione, come se fosse la cosa più pericolosa che avesse mai fatto. Sarebbe potuto succedere di tutto, in qualunque momento e non ne avrebbe avuto il controllo. Se non ci fosse stato Lance a stordirlo di chiacchiere per farlo stare tranquillo, probabilmente sarebbe saltato di sotto a metà volo.  
Mentre ormai l'aereo era in fase di atterraggio, aveva sentito la mano del compagno stringergli il braccio.  
« Ci siamo. » aveva detto Lance. « Non ho intenzione di farti nessun genere di ramanzina, stai tranquillo. Però promettimi una cosa: niente paranoie, se qualcosa non va, fammelo sapere. »  
Keith gli aveva rivolto un'occhiata poco amichevole, sentendosi quasi un bambino tenuto d'occhio dalla balia.  
« Non ho bisogno che tu mi faccia la guardia. » aveva risposto per puro spirito di contraddizione, però, davanti allo sguardo deluso di Lance, non aveva potuto fare a meno di aggiungere. « Ma d'accordo, te lo prometto. »  
A quel punto, Lance aveva sorriso e tutto era sembrato improvvisamente più leggero.  
Ad attenderli all'uscita passeggeri c'era un ragazzone alto e robusto, dalla carnagione scura, che aveva accolto Lance con un abbraccio stritolante e si era presentato come Francisco, suo fratello maggiore. Aveva stretto la mano anche a Keith e il suo atteggiamento si era rivelato fin da subito gioviale e amichevole.  
_« Hermanito, pensé que ibas a venir con una nave espacial! »_ aveva esclamato dando una pacca sulla spalla di Lance, prima che quest'ultimo gli indicasse Keith con un gesto piuttosto eloquente. « _No habla español?_ Oh, ti chiedo scusa, è la forza dell'abitudine. Ma non ti preoccupare, qui sono praticamente tutti bilingue, non avrai problemi! »  
E se Keith aveva tirato un sospiro di sollievo, Lance aveva invece risposto con una smorfia, ricollegandosi alla domanda precedente.  
« Non sai quanto avrei voluto portare qui Blue! Oh, l'avreste adorata! E lei avrebbe adorato voi! Non è vero Keith? Mi si è spezzato il cuore quando ho dovuto lasciarla con Allura! Ma sarebbe stato problematico trovarle un posto dove stare, di certo nella nostra rimessa non c'è abbastanza spazio.»  
A Keith venne quasi da ridere ad immaginare l'enorme Leone Blu nascosto in un garage ma tentò di trattenersi sviando il discorso con una battuta ragionevole.  
« E probabilmente non tutti avrebbero gradito che venisse violato lo spazio aereo nazionale. »  
Francisco trovò quello scambio immensamente divertente e lo dimostrò con una sonora risata mentre li invitava a salire su un camioncino che, si disse Keith con aria scettica, aveva scarse probabilità di giungere integro ovunque avrebbe dovuto portarli.  
Il resto della giornata era stata una caotica girandola di saluti, abbracci, baci sulle guance, strette di mano troppo calorose e presentazioni con nomi che, ne era certo, dopo mezz'ora avrebbe già dimenticato. La casa di Lance era più piccola di quanto si aspettasse e tremendamente più affollata, vi aveva contato almeno dieci persone e la sola idea lo stordiva: non sarebbe mai riuscito a convivere con tutta quella gente, lui che era abituato a stare da solo nella casa nel deserto o, al massimo, con il team Voltron al Castello dei Leoni. Lance, dal canto suo, invece, era entusiasta e abbracciava tutti con trasporto genuino, soffermandosi ogni tanto a snocciolargli qualche nome. Sua madre, Estella, suo padre... oh, no, l'aveva già dimenticato. Suo fratello, ok. Sua sorella, Michelle. Beh, lei era difficile non notarla, dato che era un tipo piuttosto appariscente. Aveva la carnagione più scura di Lance, lunghi capelli neri che le ricadevano sulle spalle in morbide onde e un vestito bianco piuttosto scollato che... Oh, un altro fratello, gli era sfuggito il nome. E una sorellina? Si chiamava Flor, se non aveva capito male. Mentre del bambinetto che ora gli si era attaccato ad un ginocchio aveva capito solo che era un nipote, ma non di chi.  
Keith si portò una mano alla testa: sarebbe stata una lunga permanenza.


	2. Cap. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Voltron e tutti i suoi personaggi appartengono a Dreamworks & Netflix.  
> Beta: Myst & Leryu  
> Word count: 4426

Quando Keith si svegliò, la mattina successiva, sentiva ancora addosso il senso di stordimento dovuto al jet-leg. I trasporti potevano anche essere veloci, ma il fuso orario non era diventato più clemente.  
Aprì lentamente gli occhi e tentò di orientarsi in quell'ambiente sconosciuto: la stanza era piccola ma bastava guardarsi attorno per riconoscere dettagli della personalità del proprietario: l'impressione era che fosse stata svuotata in fretta per fargli spazio e permettergli di avere un po' di comodità. Alle pareti erano appesi poster di band che Keith non conosceva. Lasciando vagare lo sguardo, notò anche una scrivania a cui la sera prima non aveva fatto caso: a prima vista sembrava appartenere a uno studente, ma senza il consueto caos da studio. Vi erano solamente alcuni libri riposti in una pila ordinata, alcuni portapenne e due modellini di Star Wars. Keith riconobbe immediatamente il Millenium Falcon e la Morte Nera, e un piccolo sorriso si dipinse sulle sue labbra al ricordo di quanto anche lui, da piccolo, avesse amato la saga. La passione per la fantascienza era stata ciò che gli aveva ispirato l'idea di diventare pilota. Erano pensieri vaghi fatti da una mente ancora non del tutto sveglia, velati di una pallida malinconia.  
Alcune risate, provenienti dall'esterno, attirarono la sua attenzione, e il brontolio del suo stomaco gli fece presente come fosse davvero ora di alzarsi. Sbadigliando e stiracchiando le braccia sopra la testa, si decise quindi a lasciare la stanza, badando poco alla maglietta stropicciata che indossava e ai capelli arruffati.  
Quando raggiunse il soggiorno, capì finalmente il motivo dell'allegra confusione che regnava in casa: Lance stava raccontando una storia ai bambini, ed era talmente calato nella parte da sembrare più coinvolto di loro.  
« Le porte della prigione spaziale stavano per chiudersi, ormai solo uno spiraglio minimo separava la mente più geniale dell'universo dalla libertà e sembrava impossibile attraversarlo. Eppure, in quel momento, non ho avuto la minima esitazione. Ho imbracciato il mio fucile laser e ho mirato al braccio dell'alieno! Pew!! Un solo colpo, in extremis, e Slav era libero! Tutto l'universo ha applaudito il formidabile cecchino del team Voltron, il migliore tiratore scelto che sia mai esistito! Grazie! Grazie! »  
I bambini applaudirono entusiasti e Lance s'inchinò un paio di volte davanti a loro.  
Keith, alle sue spalle, si lasciò sfuggire un risolino.  
« Non ricordo tutte queste ovazioni... » commentò.  
Lance si voltò, guardandolo storto.  
« Che vuoi, tu? Ti sei svegliato per rovinare il mio momento di gloria? » brontolò, poi indicò la porta della cucina. « La mamma è uscita, però se vuoi fare colazione ti ha lasciato del latte caldo sul fornello e la torta sul ripiano. Serviti pure. »  
Keith titubò per un attimo davanti alla gentilezza inaspettata, non era abituato a quel genere di premure casalinghe, ma poi accennò un sorriso mormorando: « Grazie. »  
Mentre mangiava, si concesse il tempo di indugiare sulla scena che si svolgeva nell'altra stanza: erano gli stessi bambini della sera prima? I parenti di Lance che aveva incontrato erano davvero un sacco e non era nemmeno certo di ricordarli tutti.  I genitori, i nonni – iniziò a contare sulle dita – quattro fratelli, un nipote, la madre del nipote... decisamente troppi per tenerli a mente tutti, ma sembravano davvero delle brave persone. Estella, in particolare, l'aveva colpito per la dolcezza che emanava dai suoi modi e per le attenzioni che aveva per tutti, in particolare nei suoi confronti. Keith non aveva mai avuto una madre che fosse premurosa con lui, e questo gli provocava una strana sensazione, a metà tra un piacevole calore e il senso di colpa.  
« Così formiamo Voltron! Per la sconfitta del male! »  
Dal soggiorno provenivano allegri schiamazzi e Keith finì per incuriosirsi e affacciarsi per vedere cosa stessero combinando. Lance aveva caricato in spalla i due bambini, uno per lato, e stava mimando i movimenti di un ipotetico robot gigante.  
« Rico, la spada! Flor, lo scudo! Ed ecco Voltron, il difensore dell'universo! »  
I bambini gridavano euforici e Lance rideva a sua volta, facendoli ballonzolare senza però mai perdere l'equilibrio. Finché Rico non indicò proprio la porta della cucina.  
« Zio Lance, guarda! Un Galra! »  
Quell'esclamazione fece istintivamente irrigidire Keith, che rimase immobile sul posto senza sapere come reagire. Il bambino stava chiaramente giocando, ma quell'appellativo l'aveva comunque turbato, e per un attimo si era sentito smascherato.  
Mentre ancora si stava chiedendo come avrebbe dovuto rispondere, se fosse il caso di stare al gioco o meno, Lance gli si avvicinò.  
« Lui non è capace di fare il Galra. » spiegò ai bambini, come se coinvolgere Keith fosse una scocciatura. « Adesso ci penso io! »  
Così dicendo gli fece un cenno con la testa e gli passò prima Rico e poi Flor, in modo che fosse Keith stesso a tenerli sulle spalle.  
« Sapete, ragazzi? Keith non vedeva l'ora di fare le gambe di Voltron, è una cosa che ha sempre desiderato! » continuò Lance, ammiccando nella sua direzione con un sorrisetto complice.  
Keith, dal canto suo, non poté fare altro che prendere su di sé il peso dei due piccoli e fare buon viso a cattivo gioco.  
Mentre Lance si rotolava sul pavimento sotto i “colpi” di quel Voltron improvvisato, si ritrovò a pensare che forse quello scambio non era stato casuale. Possibile che Lance stesse cercando di non farlo sentire a disagio? Che avesse capito quanto quell'innocua battuta lo avesse agitato?  
Quell'ipotesi, per quanto inaspettata, lo portò per la prima volta a guardare l'altro con occhi diversi. In effetti, era dal giorno prima che aveva piccoli gesti di riguardo nei suoi confronti, che Keith aveva finto di non notare, un po' per imbarazzo, un po' perché convinto che fosse tutta una sua fantasia.  
In realtà, il fatto stesso di essere lì, a casa di Lance, con la sua sorellina e il suo nipotino sulle spalle, era un'immensa dimostrazione di fiducia, qualcosa per cui Keith avrebbe dovuto sentirsi grato. E lo era. Prima o poi sarebbe anche riuscito a dirglielo.  
Buona parte della mattina trascorse così, tra giochi e schiamazzi. Keith, che non aveva mai avuto a che fare con dei bambini, si rese conto che poteva essere anche divertente.  
A interrompere la “guerra interstellare”, che aveva ormai devastato il salotto, era giunta Estella, di ritorno da alcune commissioni. Non sembrava entusiasta dello stato in cui versavano le stanze.  
« Lancelot McClain! » la sentirono esclamare dalla cucina, in tono minaccioso.  
Keith mise a terra i bambini, che si produssero in qualche protesta, prima di rivolgere un'occhiata dubbiosa al compagno.  
« Lancelot? »  
« Non fare domande, non è il momento! » rispose Lance, gesticolando concitato, poi a voce più alta: _« Sì, mamà? »_  
« Mi sembrava di essere stata chiara, quando ti ho detto di mettere in ordine la cucina e lavare tutti i piatti. Mi fai fare brutta figura con il nostro ospite. »  
Keith provò una strana sensazione davanti a quel rimprovero, quella era una madre che sgridava un figlio negligente, qualcosa di assolutamente normale, che però a lui non era mai stato rivolto.  
« _Mamà_ , Keith non sa neanche cosa sia un piatto lavato. »  
« Ehi! »  
A Estella, però, quell'obiezione non piacque neanche un po'.  
« A sistemare, come d'accordo! » intimò, inducendo i due a fare come diceva.  
Probabilmente non era affatto previsto che anche Keith desse una mano, ma era certo al cento per cento che, se non l'avesse fatto, il compagno avrebbe avuto da ridire e avrebbero finito per perdere un sacco di tempo dietro alle sue storie. Inoltre, i McClain lo stavano ospitando, quindi era bene che si rendesse utile.  
Mentre Lance si affaccendava con le stoviglie nel lavandino, Keith si occupò di pulire con uno straccio le varie superfici della cucina. Un pensiero però continuava a frullargli in testa.  
« Ma... Lancelot? » chiese, di nuovo, ad un certo punto.  
Era troppo curioso per lasciar perdere.  
Lance gli lanciò un'occhiataccia.  
« Ti avevo detto di non fare domande! »  
Più reagiva in quel modo bizzarro, più Keith s'incuriosiva, anche se non era nella sua natura impicciarsi così tanto dei fatti altrui. Vedere Lance prendersela in quel modo stuzzicava il suo istinto di provocazione.  
« Sì, ma... » si trovò a insistere, ma venne interrotto da un nuovo ingresso in cucina.  
« Quando la mamma aspettava Lancey, era molto appassionata di una serie tv che si rifaceva alle leggende arturiane. Si chiamava “Merlin”, se non erro. »  
I due ragazzi si voltarono in contemporanea, spalancando gli occhi alla vista della nuova arrivata.  
Appoggiata allo stipite della porta, con tutta la noncuranza del mondo, stava la sorella maggiore di Lance. Rispetto al giorno prima aveva un aspetto molto più “scompigliato”: i capelli scuri erano una massa informe e il bel vestito bianco e scollato aveva lasciato spazio ad un paio di shorts e una maglia di almeno due taglie più grande, che le cascava con negligenza da una spalla.  
« Grazie dell'illuminante spiegazione, Michelle. » borbottò Lance, voltandosi e tornando a occuparsi dei piatti.  
« Non c'è di che, _hermanito_. Il tuo amico, qui, aveva il diritto di sapere che hai rischiato di avere il nome del più famoso mago del mondo. Ti è andata ancora bene. C'è del caffè? »  
Lance si voltò di nuovo, incrociando le braccia e non curandosi di schizzare acqua tutto attorno.  
« Se vuoi del caffè, fattelo. Non sarò il cameriere di una sorella degenere che ha appena svelato il mio peggior segreto a... Oh, _quiznak_! Stai ridendo! »  
Solo in quel momento Keith si rese conto della risatina che gli aleggiava sulle labbra e di quanto tutta quella situazione, dal suo punto di vista, fosse esilarante.  
« Smettila immediatamente! » gli strillò in faccia Lance. « Se lo dirai a qualcuno, io... io... mi vendicherò nel modo più sottile e crudele che mi verrà in mente! »  
« Ooooohhh, che pesante minaccia... » commentò Michelle, facendo seguire alle parole un fischio divertito.  
Keith si premette una mano sulla bocca per non scoppiare a ridere e Lance strepitò un paio di parole che somigliavano a: _« Ingratos! Traidores! »_ prima di lasciare la stanza gesticolando esageratamente.

Michelle lavorava la sera in un locale e spesso tornava a casa che già albeggiava, questo era il motivo per cui poteva permettersi di dormire fin quasi a mezzogiorno, spiegò a Keith mentre beveva finalmente il suo caffè. Saltuariamente capitava anche che facesse dei lavoretti in alcuni negozi in città, ma ora tutto il suo tempo libero era dedicato a dare una mano a preparare la festa di anniversario dei nonni che si sarebbe tenuta di lì a breve. Era una ricorrenza importante, una tradizione di famiglia, quindi tutto doveva essere perfetto. Da quelle chiacchiere al « Ti va di darci una mano? » il passo fu breve e Keith si trovò ad accettare quasi senza rendersene conto.  
La compagnia di Michelle gli trasmetteva una bizzarra sensazione: era senza dubbio una bellissima ragazza, anche in quel momento, con i capelli spettinati e una maglietta enorme come pigiama. La pelle scura attirava lo sguardo e sembrava chiedere di essere accarezzata, gli occhi neri somigliavano a due perle. Non riusciva a fare a meno di paragonarli ad altri più chiari, ugualmente luminosi. Ogni particolare che notava in lei era messo a confronto con il volto di Lance, come se avesse inconsciamente iniziato a giocare a “trova le differenze” tra sé e sé. I due fratelli avevano ben poco in comune, ma riconosceva in Michelle l'ironia velata di sarcasmo di Lance, la lingua tagliente e le battute pungenti.  
Chissà da chi aveva ereditato ereditato quegli occhi così azzurri, si chiese in un pensiero fugace.  
« Mi stai fissando. »  
La voce della ragazza lo riportò sulla terra e Keith si affrettò a distogliere lo sguardo.  
« Scusa, non volevo essere maleducato. »  
A quelle parole, Michelle si lasciò sfuggire un risolino malizioso, come se fosse normale per lei essere fissata insistentemente.  
« Sono inopportuna se ti chiedo a cosa pensavi? Puoi dirlo liberamente, giuro che non mi offendo. »  
Keith non era affatto abituato a domande di quel tipo né, in generale, ad avere a che fare con una donna che non fosse Allura o Pidge – Allura era il suo superiore e una guerriera, e Pidge era... beh, Pidge. Non gli avrebbe mai fatto gli occhi dolci. Tentennò per un attimo non sapendo quale fosse il modo più giusto di rispondere. Magari Michelle si aspettava un complimento o una di quelle risposte sagaci che a lui venivano in mente sempre troppo tardi. Alla fine, si risolse ad essere sincero.  
« Mi chiedevo da chi Lance avesse preso gli occhi azzurri. I tuoi sono molto scuri e se non sbaglio anche quelli di vostra madre. »  
Inaspettatamente, il sorriso di Michelle si allargò, mettendo in mostra la dentatura perfetta.  
« Li ha presi dalla nonna. » rispose, alzandosi in piedi e avvicinandosi a lui. « Che carino, ti piacciono gli occhi di mio fratello? »  
Keith indietreggiò istintivamente ma, appena mezzo passo dopo, si ritrovò con la schiena contro il lavandino.  
« No, io... »  
Non finì mai la frase perché Michelle lo avvolse in un abbraccio inaspettato, esclamando tutta giuliva: _« Que lindo! Demasiado lindo! »_  
Caso volle che Lance rientrasse in cucina proprio in quel momento, mentre la ragazza lo stringeva al proprio seno.  
« Ehi, Michelle, la mamma ha detto che oggi tocca a te cucinare perché lei deve badare a... Ma che state facendo, voi due?! »  
L'esclamazione inorridita, di qualche ottava troppo alta, indusse Keith a schizzare via dalla stretta, arrossendo per l'imbarazzo.  
« Non posso allontanarmi per mezzo _tik_ che mi ritrovo due amanti clandestini in cucina? » continuò Lance con indignazione. « Keith! Amico, compagno, fratello, che storia è mai questa? E tu, sangue del mio sangue! »  
Michelle scoppiò a ridere davanti a quell'ostentato melodramma e Keith si rilassò un poco: era possibile che Lance stesse scherzando?  
« Su, _hermanito_ , non essere geloso. Stavo solo coccolando un po' il tuo amico. Credo se lo meriti, sai? »  
A quelle parole, Keith avrebbe potuto giurare di aver visto Lance arrossire. Non se ne spiegava il motivo, se non per il fastidio di averlo visto con sua sorella in una situazione fraintendibile, ma era certo che le sue guance fossero più colorate mentre sbottava di smetterla con le sciocchezze e di pensare al pranzo, o avrebbero finito per far digiunare tutta la famiglia.

Nei giorni successivi Keith venne davvero coinvolto nei preparativi per la festa di cui Michelle gli aveva parlato.  
Non potendo partecipare alla stesura del menù o alla scaletta delle musiche, si offrì di dare una mano con le decorazioni, che sembrava essere quello che più premeva a Estella in quel momento. Tutti i suoi figli, infatti, erano stati reclutati in ogni momento libero per intrecciare ghirlande e allestire festoni. Era stato stabilito che Francisco e Lance si occupassero dell'esterno e dei vari fili di lucine che sarebbero stati tesi da una grondaia all'altra, premurandosi che niente saltasse in aria e che le varie intermittenze funzionassero a dovere. A Michelle, Luis e Keith, invece,  era stato affidato l'interno e le relative ghirlande di fiori di carta.  
« Non pensavo che fossi così bravo con queste cose. » commentò un pomeriggio la ragazza, mentre lo osservava armeggiare con le forbici e i cartoncini colorati. « Davi l'impressione di avere poca pazienza. »  
Keith le rivolse un'occhiata perplessa, poi accennò un sorriso.  
« Lo pensano in tanti, e non hanno tutti i torti. Però me la cavo discretamente con le lame. »  
Mimò con la mano il gesto di brandire una spada, ma si bloccò a metà, irrigidendosi. Si chiese quanto Michelle sapesse del suo ruolo nel team Voltron, quanto Lance le avesse raccontato, se qualcuno della sua famiglia sapeva della Lama di Marmora. Si augurò che l'amico fosse stato il più discreto possibile e fece per tornare al suo lavoro, quando si rese conto che Luis e nonna McClain, seduta dalla parte opposta del tavolo, lo stavano fissando. La signora sembrava incuriosita, ma lo sguardo del ragazzino era chiaramente infastidito. Keith si sforzò di non badarvi, avrebbe dovuto essere abituato ad occhiate del genere, del resto Lance stesso gliele aveva riservate anni prima. Li sentì scambiarsi un paio di battute e non capì una parola, ma la risposta di Luis doveva essere stata poco carina perché Michelle lo riprese con un tono seccato.  
 _« Voy a estudiar! »_ sbottò quello di rimando, alzandosi dal tavolo e lasciando la stanza.  
 _« Sì, vaya, vaya! »_ esclamò Michelle, prima di tornare a rivolgersi a Keith. « Scusalo, è un gran maleducato. Gli avevo detto che non capivi lo spagnolo, ma lo fa apposta. »  
Keith scosse la testa, come a dire che non aveva importanza, ma in quel momento la nonna si avvicinò. Spostò la sedia, si sedette accanto a lui con un sorriso e iniziò a parlare.  
« Ah! Ti sta facendo i complimenti per il lavoro con la ghirlanda e ti ringrazia. » tradusse Michelle. « E si scusa per non conoscere l'inglese. »  
« Dille che non c'è problema. » rispose Keith in tono impacciato, spostando lo sguardo dall'una all'altra.  
Mentre proseguivano il lavoro, la nonna lo ringraziò per quello che aveva fatto nello spazio, sebbene lei ne capisse molto poco. Lance aveva tentato di spiegarle com'erano andate le cose, ma quelli non erano discorsi per lei. Però sapeva che quanto era accaduto era importante, che suo nipote ne aveva fatto parte, ed era felice che qualcuno di premuroso come Keith gli fosse stato vicino.  
« Eh? No... io non sono affatto premuroso. » obiettò il ragazzo, stupito. « Non è che mi sia preso cura di Lance o... »  
Michelle sorrise e scosse la testa, mentre la signora McClain si alzava per prendere un volume dallo scaffale lì accanto.  
« Non provarci nemmeno, l'intuito della nonna non sbaglia mai. E se lei dice che sei un tipo premuroso, allora dev'essere così. »  
Keith avrebbe voluto rispondere che le cose non stavano proprio in quel modo, ma la signora tornò al tavolo e posò il volume sul piano. Era un album di foto e, quando lo aprì, Keith capì subito che raccoglieva le immagini dell'infanzia dei bambini McClain. Era qualcosa di prezioso e intimo, ricordi che non avrebbero dovuto essere condivisi con un estraneo, e che gli causarono uno strano senso di disagio. La signora McClain gli mostrò, con un'espressione dolce, fotografie di Lance da bambino che sguazzava in spiaggia, che rideva sulle spalle di un Francisco ancora adolescente, che sorrideva con in braccio la piccola Flor appena nata. C'erano immagini di Michelle con in mano il diploma, di Luis davanti a una torta di compleanno con cinque candeline, di Francisco in abito da sposo e infine di Lance con l'uniforme della Garrison.  
Keith sentì una stretta allo stomaco e si costrinse a distogliere lo sguardo. Da una parte aveva l'impressione di invadere la vita di qualcun altro, di spiare attraverso il buco della serratura le gioie e i momenti importanti di persone estranee. Dall'altra, si rese conto amaramente, che un oggetto del genere in casa sua non era mai esistito. Quella di Lance era una famiglia piena d'amore, si percepiva da subito, come una sensazione fisica, il calore che trasmetteva. Anche ad una persona come Keith, che quel calore non l'aveva mai vissuto e in parte lo rifuggiva.  
Sospirò e la nonna commentò con alcune parole preoccupate.  
« La nonna si scusa se ti ha annoiato con queste sciocchezze da vecchietta sentimentale. » tradusse Michelle. « Ma dice anche che sarebbe felice di vederti nelle prossime foto di questo album. »  
« Non mi ha annoiato affatto! » si affrettò ad assicurarle Keith.  
Quanto al comparire nelle prossime foto di famiglia, beh, lui non vi apparteneva quindi non se ne sentiva per niente in diritto.  
L'atmosfera si era involontariamente appesantita dopo quelle sue parole, ma Michelle non sembrava il tipo da sopportare in silenzio situazioni poco piacevoli. Si alzò quindi battendo le mani ed esclamò energicamente: « Qui siamo a buon punto! Che ne dici di darmi una mano a preparare la merenda per quei due che lavorano sotto il sole, là fuori? E poi mi è venuta un'idea! »  
Scambiò un cenno d'intesa con la nonna, poi afferrò Keith per un braccio e lo trascinò in cucina.  
Mentre la ragazza si affaccendava a preparare qualcosa per rifocillare i fratelli, rimase a guardarla chiedendosi se fosse il caso di essere intimorito dall'“idea” o no.  
« Potrei insegnarti lo spagnolo! » esclamò Michelle mentre prendeva una bottiglia di tè freddo dal frigorifero. « Anche solo qualche parola, per capire a grandi linee i discorsi. Magari per rispondere alla nonna. Le farebbe piacere. »  
Keith era sempre stato infastidito dal fatto che Lance parlasse una lingua che lui non capiva, che a volte gli sfuggissero esclamazioni o imprecazioni di cui non afferrava il significato. In quel momento, aveva bisogno di tenere la mente impegnata in qualcosa che lo distraesse dalle sue angosce e quella poteva essere una buona possibilità. Dopotutto, se Pidge era riuscita ad imparare l'alteano, non vi era motivo per cui lui non potesse imparare una delle più diffuse lingue terrestri.  
« Se può far piacere alla nonna, allora perché no? »

Quando uscirono in giardino con i bicchieri di tè ghiacciato su un vassoio, sia Keith che Michelle si guardarono attorno alla ricerca dei due fratelli.  
« Cisco! Lancey! » li chiamò lei.  
« Sono qui! »  
La voce di Lance li attirò sul lato della casa e, quando alzarono lo sguardo, finalmente lo videro.  
Era arrampicato in cima ad una scala che arrivava fino alla grondaia, intento a fissare uno di quei fili di lucine. Per il caldo si era arrotolato i pantaloni sopra il ginocchio e si era tolto la maglietta, lanciata sul prato alla base dei gradini. Nella posizione in cui si trovava, tesa verso l'altro nel tentativo di agganciare il cavo, mostrava loro la schiena.  
Michelle fischiò maliziosamente.  
« Abbiamo messo su muscoli, eh, _hermanito_? » lo prese in giro. « Quando sei partito eri secco secco. »  
Lance si voltò, inclinandosi pericolosamente sulla scala.  
« Combattere gli alieni ti fa venire il fisico! » esclamò scostando i capelli dalla fronte, nel classico gesto di chi si sta dando delle arie. « Dovresti vedere Keith, con tutti quegli allenamenti! »  
Michelle ghignò e diede di gomito al ragazzo accanto a lei.  
« Credo che mio fratello ti abbia appena fatto un complimento. » bisbigliò.  
Keith si riscosse e si rese conto di non aver seguito una parola del discorso, limitandosi a fissare Lance da sotto in su mentre il nodo allo stomaco tornava a farsi sentire. Non era certo la prima volta che vedeva Lance a torso nudo, figuriamoci, ma la sua pelle faceva un effetto completamente diverso sotto il sole rispetto che alle luci azzurrine del castello. Era... color caramello, ecco.  
« Eh? »  
« Lancey ha detto che ti spoglierai anche tu per farmi vedere come gli allenamenti alieni hanno temprato il tuo fisico. »  
« Cosa?! »  
« MICHELLE!!! Scusala, Keith, è fuori di testa. »  
Lo strillo di Lance ebbe il solo effetto di far scoppiare a ridere la ragazza e imbarazzare miseramente Keith. Quello che stava pensando non aveva senso, si disse, indugiando comunque con lo sguardo sul petto e sull'addome dell'amico. Lì, perfettamente visibile in quella luce non artificiale, si trovava una vecchia cicatrice che segnava la pelle abbronzata. Lance la metteva in mostra senza problemi e Michelle aveva anche scherzato sul fatto che gli desse un'aria più virile. In quel momento, a Keith, provocava uno strano senso di disagio e la voglia di svuotare uno dei bicchieri.  
Mentre Lance scendeva dalla scala per potersi rinfrescare con la bevanda che avevano portato, la sorella s'informò sull'assenza di Francisco.  
« É andato in negozio. L'ha chiamato Lisa dicendo che stava per arrivare un cliente importante e ha chiesto se potevamo badare noi a Rico questo pomeriggio. » fu la risposta.  
Per l'ennesima volta, di fronte a quella che da fuori poteva sembrare una banalissima situazione famigliare, Keith si stupì di quanto tutti contassero gli uni sugli altri e si aiutassero a vicenda. Il lavoro di squadra era qualcosa che aveva imparato a gestire grazie al team Voltron, ma qui non c'era nessun alieno assetato di conquista da fronteggiare. Erano semplici situazione giornaliere, eppure tutti si venivano incontro con un sorriso. Dal suo punto di vista era incredibile.  
« Beh, visto che Cisco non c'è, il suo bicchiere me lo prendo io, in cambio del lavoro di babysitter. »  commentò Michelle con nonchalance. « A proposito, oggi, al locale, c'è una serata speciale con cocktail a metà prezzo. Vi va di fare un salto? Ci sarà un sacco di gente, sarà divertente. »  
Nella testa di Keith in concetto di “gente” cozzava terribilmente con quello di divertimento, ancora ricordava quanta ansia gli avesse messo addosso il volo con tutti quegli sconosciuti, ma l'espressione di Lance si era improvvisamente illuminata.  
« Certo! Sono già là! » esclamò. Poi, voltandosi verso Keith, accennò un gesto del capo. « Andrà tutto bene, non preoccuparti. Per qualsiasi problema, ci sono io, ok? »  
E Keith avrebbe voluto rispondergli che di problemi ce n'erano una quantità industriale, che era pericoloso, che sarebbe potuto succedere di tutto e non ne avrebbe avuto il controllo. Invece finì per annuire e sperare che, tutto sommato, l'altro avesse ragione.  
Mentre riportavano i bicchieri in cucina, Michelle gli si affiancò con un sorrisetto.  
« Facciamo che le lezioni di spagnolo le iniziamo con qualcosa di utile. » disse. « Giusto un paio di cosette che potresti dire a mio fratello per fargli piacere, quando vuoi ringraziarlo di un gesto carino, ma non ti vengono le parole. Tipo adesso. »  
Keith sviò lo sguardo, fin troppo consapevole dell'allusione, ma non poté far altro che prestare attenzione a quello che snocciolavano quelle labbra rosse vicino al suo orecchio.  



	3. Cap. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Voltron e tutti i suoi personaggi appartengono a Dreamworks & Netflix.  
> Note: La canzone citata è "Despacito" di Luis Fonsi.  
> No, non tradurrò quello che dice Keith, googlatelo! XD  
> Beta: Myst & Leryu  
> Word count: 3468

Il locale era gremito di persone e le luci psichedeliche rimandavano istantanee della folla che riempiva la pista. La musica era talmente alta da rimbombare nel cervello e rendere difficile non solo parlare, ma anche semplicemente pensare. Appena messo piede all'interno, Keith si rese conto quanto i suoi timori fossero fondati: se i suoi geni galra si fossero manifestati, con attorno tutte quelle persone sarebbe stato un disastro.  
Lance, invece, sembrava perfettamente a proprio agio e, scherzando con lui e rivolgendogli le consuete battute e frecciatine, stava probabilmente tentando di farlo sentire allo stesso modo.  
Subito dopo l'ingresso, si era diretto verso il bancone, come se fosse di casa, e Keith lo aveva afferrato istintivamente per la manica della camicia.  
« Non pensare nemmeno di andartene in giro! »  
Lance aveva alzato un sopracciglio, perplesso, ma poi gli aveva battuto una mano sulla spalla.  
« Keith, amico, rilassati. Non sei circondato da un esercito nemico. Qui si viene per divertirsi e a nessuno importa se sei bianco, nero o viola, va tutto bene. Vado solo a prendere da bere, torno subito. »  
Certo, era facile parlare, non era quello viola, lui!  
Keith era rimasto fermo in un angolo, guardandosi attorno nervosamente finché non lo aveva visto tornare con due bicchieri pieni fino all'orlo di una bevanda scura.  
« Che cos'è? » chiese quindi, dubbioso.  
« Cuba Libre! »  
« Cosa?! Io non bevo, lo sai. »  
Lance gli rifilò una smorfia di sufficienza.  
« Senti. É illegale trovarsi a Cuba e non bere un Cuba Libre, è proprio contro la legge, se ti beccano ti cacciano. Non è mai morto nessuno per un po' di rum e cola. Andiamo, l'ha fatto Michelle apposta per te. »  
Di fronte a quella sfilza di tentativi di farlo capitolare, Keith non poté far altro che prendere un bicchiere.  
« L'ha fatto davvero Michelle? » chiese, alzando la voce per farsi sentire sopra il volume della musica.  
Lance gli indicò il bancone dove la sorella era indaffarata a servire i clienti.  
« Certo! Ha detto di aver dosato apposta le quantità in modo che non ti dia noia. »  
Quella era una delle cose che preoccupava Keith maggiormente, mentre seguiva con lo sguardo il cenno del compagno.  
Michelle si trovava davvero dietro al banco e, sotto quelle luci multicolori, sembrava ancora più scintillante del solito. Indossava un abito rosso, fasciante, che metteva in risalto la sua pelle scura e i capelli perfettamente arricciati. Tutti gli uomini in attesa della propria ordinazione non avevano occhi che per lei.  
« Non imbambolarti troppo a guardarla! » esclamò Lance, trascinandolo via. « Andiamo! Siamo qui per ballare! »  
Quello era un altro particolare della serata che Keith non aveva messo in conto. Ballare? Non aveva mai messo piede in una discoteca in vita sua, figuriamoci!  
Seguì Lance con lo sguardo e lo vide svuotare il proprio bicchiere mentre si avviava verso la pista. Non potendo fare altro, prese a sua volta a sorseggiare il proprio cocktail riconoscendo che, se non altro, il ghiaccio che conteneva era un sollievo per la calura.  
Quando rialzò lo sguardo, Lance aveva in mano un nuovo bicchiere. Keith mosse un passo avanti: non era il caso di bere ancora. Se l'aveva fatto in passato, ora che aveva perso l'abitudine avrebbe potuto creargli dei problemi. L'improvviso cambio della musica, però, spazzò via tutti quei pensieri razionali.  
Le luci si abbassarono, smettendo di lampeggiare e creando un'atmosfera più soffusa. Il tono predominante ora era il rosso.  
La folla si aprì, abbandonando in parte la pista e spostandosi verso il lungo bancone che occupava un intero lato del locale. Sopra di esso, alcune ragazze, tra cui anche Michelle, avevano iniziato a muoversi a ritmo.

_Sí, sabes que ya llevo rato mirándote_  
Tengo que bailar contigo hoy  
Vi que tu mirada ya estaba llamándome  
Muéstrame el camino que yo voy 

_Tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal_  
Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan  
Solo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso 

Il ritmo latino della musica si faceva sempre più coinvolgente e Keith faticava a distogliere lo sguardo dai movimenti sinuosi delle ballerine su quel palcoscenico improvvisato. La maggior parte degli avventori era nelle stesse condizioni e Lance si era addirittura avvicinato prima che riuscisse a fermarlo. Nelle sue mani, anche il secondo bicchiere era ormai vuoto. Sembrava che si stesse divertendo molto davanti a quello spettacolo e, come conseguenza quasi diretta, anche Keith diede fondo fino all'ultima goccia del proprio cocktail.

_Ya, ya me está gustando más de lo normal_  
Todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más  
Esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro 

Poi accadde qualcosa che nessuno, probabilmente neanche Lance stesso, si era aspettato: Michelle tese una mano al fratello e lo invitò a salire sul bancone insieme a lei. Il ragazzo tentennò solo un istante, poi posò il bicchiere sulla prima superficie disponibile e accettò l'invito.  
Keith non poteva credere ai propri occhi.

_Despacito_  
Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito  
Deja que te diga cosas al oido  
Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo 

_Despacito_  
Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito  
Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto  
Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito 

Non aveva mai visto dal vivo qualcuno ballare in quel modo. Michelle si muoveva come se fosse stata un tutt'uno con la musica, facendo aderire il proprio corpo a quello del fratello senza il minimo pudore. Le mani di Lance erano sui suoi fianchi, tra i suoi capelli, in carezze che, in altri ambiti, avrebbero lasciato presupporre ben altro che un semplice ballo tra fratelli. Michelle non si fece scrupoli a slacciargli la camicia e a lasciar scivolare le dita sotto la stoffa leggera, ricambiando i gesti allusivi di Lance.

_Quiero ver bailar tu pelo_  
Quiero ser tu ritmo  
Que le enseñes a mi boca  
Tus lugares favoritos 

_Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro_  
Hasta provocar tus gritos  
Y que olvides tu apellido 

Il ritmo si fece più incalzante, le luci mutarono a loro volta, facendosi più intermittenti, eppure Keith non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dalle mani di Lance addosso a Michelle, dalle mani di Michelle addosso a Lance.  
Da quando il ragazzo con cui aveva combattuto innumerevoli battaglie, sapeva muovere i fianchi in quel modo?  
Keith sentiva caldo, avrebbe voluto qualcosa d'altro da bere, ma non riusciva letteralmente a muoversi, del tutto insensibile alle esclamazioni che gli esplodevano attorno.  
« Miiiiich! Lanceyyyy! Wooohhhh! »  
Non si chiese minimamente come quelle persone potessero conoscere i fratelli McClain, tutto quello su cui il suo sguardo e la sua attenzione riuscivano a concentrarsi erano la pelle lucida di sudore di Lance, il suo fisico snello e i capelli scuri che si incollavano alla fronte. Gli occhi chiusi,  quell'espressione quasi estatica, erano qualcosa che non sarebbe mai più riuscito a togliersi dalla testa.  
Era talmente ipnotizzato da fare caso troppo tardi al fatto che i due erano scesi dal bancone e si stavano dirigendo proprio verso di lui. Realizzò la cosa quando ormai entrambi gli si stavano strusciando addosso, con suo immenso orrore.  
« Vieni a ballare. » gli soffiò Michelle direttamente all'orecchio, facendolo rabbrividire.  
Poteva sentire il suo seno premuto contro il braccio a cui si era attaccata, eppure, quello che gli toglieva ogni capacità di parola, era la consapevolezza di avere Lance dal lato opposto che lo teneva stretto, circondandogli la vita con un braccio. L’altra mano era posata sul suo fianco, mentre cantava a pochi centimetri dal suo volto: _« Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito, Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto, Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito... »_  
E Keith non sapeva lo spagnolo, ma ci voleva davvero poco ad intuire il significato di quelle parole. Ce ne volle ancora meno quando sentì le labbra di Lance posarsi sul suo collo e la situazione precipitò.  
Una vampata di calore gli salì al volto e, in un gesto istintivo, si scostò bruscamente da entrambi. Mosse un paio di passi indietro, sotto i loro sguardi stupiti, poi si arrese ad un assai poco dignitosa fuga verso il lato opposto della pista.  
Quando fu certo di aver messo abbastanza spazio e folla tra sé stesso e quello che stava accadendo un attimo prima, si appoggiò al muro e tentò di regolarizzare il respiro impazzito.  
Aveva la gola secca, ma non sarebbe tornato al banco nemmeno sotto tortura: non voleva vedere più nemmeno mezzo cocktail, se gli effetti erano quelli.  
Perché ne era certo, Lance doveva essere ubriaco. Probabilmente anche Michelle non era del tutto sobria. Per essere precisi, lui per primo era poco lucido e le sue reazioni inconsulte erano di certo dovute a quello.  
Del resto, in tutto il tempo che avevano passato insieme nello spazio, non gli era mai capitato di pensare a Lance in quel modo, di notare certi particolari. Era un amico, un compagno fidato, e gli era grato per tutto quello che stava facendo per lui in quella spinosa situazione, ma...  
« Amico, stai bene? »  
Quell'esclamazione lo fece sussultare e Keith alzò la testa di scatto. Lance era di fronte a lui, con un'espressione preoccupata sul volto.  
Aveva ancora la camicia aperta, notò indugiandovi un attimo di troppo, e i capelli bagnati tirati indietro sulla fronte: probabilmente era andato a rinfrescarsi prima di raggiungerlo.  
« É tutto a posto? » chiese ancora. « Qualche... _problema_? »  
Keith impiegò un istante a capire a cosa si riferisse, poi scosse la testa. Ci mancava solo quello.  
Però doveva ammettere che Lance era stato gentile a preoccuparsene. Già, anche se pochi minuti prima gli si stava strusciando addosso e lo stava... baciando...  
Keith si passò una mano sulla faccia, sperando di dissimulare il rossore e il disagio con un sospiro.  
« Ho solo bisogno di un po' d'aria. » rispose alzando la voce per farsi sentire. « Qui dentro si muore di caldo. »  
Lance gli rivolse un sorrisetto allusivo.  
« Posso capirlo, ho visto come la guardavi. È bella mia sorella, eh? »  
Colto alla sprovvista dalla domanda inaspettata, Keith assunse un’espressione stupita.  
« Tua sorella…? Beh, sì, è bella… »  
Non era esattamente il tipo di discorso che si era aspettato. Alla sua risposta, Lance si accigliò.  
« Ehi! Non guardarla troppo, è pur sempre mia sorella! » esclamò.  
« Veramente non è che la stessi proprio guardando… »  
« Ah, no? Allora cos’è quell’espressione? »  
Keith non ci capiva più niente, non riusciva a distinguere se fosse Lance a sprofondare nel baratro dell’incoerenza o lui stesso. Quel discorso era totalmente privo di senso, non era da Michelle che si era voluto allontanare.  
« Senti, ho davvero bisogno d’aria. » insisté Keith, sperando che questa volta il messaggio giungesse a destinazione. Fortunatamente, Lance non proseguì lo spinoso discorso: annuì, indicando una porta laterale.  
« C'è una pista all'aperto con dei divanetti un po' più appartati, andiamo a sederci là. Tra poco ci raggiungerà anche Michelle, in pausa. »

Lance scrutò Keith, seduto nell'angolo più esterno del divanetto e sospirò.  
Probabilmente non se ne rendeva neanche conto, ma era chiaro che stesse cercando di stare il più lontano possibile da lui.  
Aveva fatto una stupidaggine, non avrebbe dovuto lasciarsi trascinare dalla musica, dall'atmosfera e... da tutto il dannatissimo rum che c'era in quel Cuba Libre.  
Perché, parliamoci chiaro: in barba a quello che aveva detto Michelle, lui aveva capito al primo sorso che quella roba era all'80% alcool. E andava bene, davvero, ma forse non era stato correttissimo non dire nulla a Keith.  
Gli lanciò un'occhiata di sottecchi e si rese conto che aveva ancora le guance leggermente arrossate.  
Teneva una mano appoggiata sul collo, come se niente fosse, proprio nel punto in cui lo aveva baciato. A ripensarci sentiva caldo.  
C'era davvero troppo rum in quei cocktail. Avrebbe dovuto chiedergli scusa. Avrebbe dovuto dirgli anche qualcos'altro.  
« Boooys~ »  
L'esclamazione di Michelle, che si avvicinava con due bicchieri in mano, lo strappò da quelle considerazioni.  
« Oh, non fate quelle facce! » continuò la ragazza. « É tè freddo, semplicemente tè freddo, per rinfrescarvi un po'. Offre la casa. »  
Lance la guardò di traverso, poi accettò il bicchiere e fece per passare l'altro a Keith.  
Il compagno gli lanciò un'occhiata che avrebbe incenerito un sasso, degna della sua fama di Paladino Rosso, e Lance capì che prima ci metteva una pezza e meglio sarebbe stato.  
« Mi stai davvero tenendo il muso? » provò a chiedere e, non ottenendo risposta, si sentì quasi in dovere di stuzzicarlo. « Keeeeeiiith~ Kitty-boy~ »  
A quel punto Keith si voltò di scatto, con aria tempestosa, e lo fissò dritto negli occhi.  
« Smettila, Lance! _Estoy embarazado de ti!_ »  
A quelle parole, Lance sbiancò, gelandosi sul posto.  
I suoi processi mentali, ancora rallentati dall'alcool, impiegarono qualche secondo di troppo a capire e a realizzare che Michelle, seduta di fronte a loro, era crollata con la testa sul tavolo e stava ridendo in modo incontrollabile.  
Dai tavolini a fianco provenivano altrettante risatine e alcuni degli avventori li indicarono parlottando tra di loro.  
« Sei stata tu, lo sapevo! Sei... sei orribile! Keith, sai almeno cos'hai appena detto? » esclamò, non credendo alle proprie orecchie.  
L'amico gli rivolse uno sguardo confuso.  
« Certo, ho detto che sono... »  
« No! Non lo sai! » lo interruppe Lance, strillando. « Altrimenti, fidati che non l'avresti detto. Non ripeterlo mai più a nessuno. E tu smettila di ridere, sorella degenere! Se l'avesse detto a chiunque altro... »  
« Gli ho spiegato che doveva dirlo solo a te. » rispose Michelle, prendendo fiato a stento tra una risata e l'altra, e Lance desiderò affogarsi in quel bicchiere di tè freddo quando Keith iniziò a insistere per avere l'esatta traduzione di quelle parole.

Il giorno dopo, Lance aveva fatto di tutto per comportarsi come se niente fosse: alla fine era stato solo un ballo e, anche se la situazione gli era sfuggita di mano, non era successo nulla di irreparabile.  
Keith sembrava meno sulla difensiva e aveva ricominciato a comportarsi come al solito; per Lance fu ancora più evidente che tutti i suoi rossori della sera prima fossero dovuti all'alcool. Non era un pensiero particolarmente confortante, ma c'era poco da fare.  
Dopo pranzo, si era presentato a casa McClain Miguel, un cugino che non vedeva da un po', ma con cui, assieme a Michelle, avevano fatto gruppo fin da piccoli.  
Era un ragazzo simpatico, con una zazzera di capelli biondi, gli occhi chiari e la battuta sempre pronta. In più, possedeva qualcosa che Lance aveva sempre desiderato e su cui non era mai riuscito a mettere le mani per tutta la sua adolescenza: una motoretta verde acqua che aveva popolato per anni i sogni dei ragazzini del circondario.  
Il fido mezzo di trasporto, però, aveva avuto un guasto al motore – l'ennesimo, data la sua età – quindi Miguel aveva pensato bene di chiedere aiuto a Lance con le riparazioni.  
Questo era il motivo per cui, in quel momento, erano entrambi seduti nel prato davanti a casa, circondati da pezzi meccanici, senza più sapere come venirne a capo.  
« Pensavo che alla Garrison ti avessero insegnato a riparare le cose. » si lamentò Miguel.  
Lance si lasciò cadere all'indietro, nell'erba, con le braccia dietro la testa.  
« Sono un pilota da combattimento, non un meccanico. » brontolò. « Sono abituato ad avere a che fare con grossi leoni automatici che si aggiustano da soli. »  
« Oh, scusi, signor paladino spaziale! » lo rimbeccò il cugino in tono ironico, per poi sdraiarsi al suo fianco. « Senti, parlando di cose serie. Ieri sera ero all'“Isla”... »  
L'“Isla” era il locale dove lavorava Michelle e, a sentirlo nominare, Lance rizzò le orecchie.  
« Ho visto cose interessanti, molto interessanti, nella persona del qui presente paladino spaziale, di sua sorella e del suo ospite. »  
« Miguel... »  
« Oh, andiamo, Lance, chi volete prendere in giro? Se n'è accorta tutta Varadero! Ve lo state contendendo? Eh? Chi la spunterà? »  
Il cugino lo pungolò con un dito e Lance fu molto tentato a darsi delle arie da gran seduttore e dire che Keith sarebbe caduto ai suoi piedi di lì a poco. Poi, però, ricordò le guance arrossate della sera prima e lo sguardo perso che aveva quando si parlava del suo problema, quando affermava che non c'era posto per lui da nessuna parte.  
Non lo aveva invitato lì per creargli situazioni di disagio.  
« No, niente del genere. » rispose, quindi, tentando di mantenere un tono distaccato. « É un caro amico che ha bisogno di distrarsi da un periodaccio, cercavamo solo di farlo divertire. »  
Miguel tornò a sedersi e recuperò la ventola del motore, fingendo di esaminarla.  
« Un amico, certo. Un brutto periodo, capisco. Come sei caritatevole, sì sì... E immagino che se prendesse una sbandata per Michelle, tu gli stringeresti la mano e gli diresti “auguri e figli maschi”.»     
A quelle parole, Lance avvertì chiaramente una stretta dolorosa all'altezza del petto, una sensazione che chiariva in tutto e per tutto come stavano le cose. Tuttavia si limitò a scuotere la testa e a ignorare il sarcasmo insito nella battuta.  
« Se si prenderà una sbandata per Michelle, gli chiederò scusa per avergliela presentata. Muoio di caldo, vado a prendere da bere. Vuoi qualcosa? »  
Miguel alzò il pollice.  
« Una birra ghiacciata, McClain! »  
In quel momento in casa non c'era nessuno, suo padre, Francisco e Lisa erano al lavoro, Estella era uscita per andare a prendere i bambini a scuola, Luis alle lezioni pomeridiane e Michelle in città per una commissione. Era rimasto solo Keith, al quale la signora McClain aveva gentilmente chiesto di finire di riordinare la cucina mentre lei era fuori.  
Dalla stanza proveniva la musica allegra della radio accesa e Lance si affacciò alla porta della cucina gesticolando a ritmo, con il semplice intento di recuperare qualcosa di fresco.  
Quello che vide, però, gli fece spalancare gli occhi per la sorpresa: Keith stava ballando. O meglio, stava  seguendo il ritmo, un po' goffamente, muovendo i fianchi e agitando uno straccio. Aveva gli occhi chiusi, quindi era certo che non l'avesse visto, e questo gli permise di godersi la scena per alcuni secondi. Lì per lì Keith non doveva essersi reso conto del cambio della canzone, che Lance riconobbe all'istante come quella della sera prima, e continuò a canticchiare a bocca chiusa.  
Quando lo realizzò, però, s'irrigidì di colpo, agitandosi e cercando maldestramente di raggiungere la radio con le mani bagnate per spegnerla. Nel farlo, il piatto che  stava asciugando gli sfuggì, cadendo nel lavandino e rischiando di finire in mille pezzi.  
In altre circostanze Lance non avrebbe esitato a piombare nella stanza e a schernirlo fino alla morte, ma in quel momento non avrebbe mai potuto farlo: non con le immagini della sera prima stampate in mente, non se vederlo sfiorarsi il collo in _quel_ punto faceva fare una capriola al suo stomaco. Non c'era niente da fare, Keith così teneramente imbarazzato era davvero _carino_. Continuare a negarlo a sé stesso non avrebbe avuto senso.  
Aspettò la fine della canzone appoggiato al muro del corridoio, in silenzio, poi mosse un paio di passi indietro e si schiarì la voce.  
« Ehi, Keith! Abbiamo delle birre? » esclamò.  
Nel momento in cui entrò in cucina, l'amico stava sistemando alcune stoviglie nella credenza, con lo straccio semplicemente appoggiato sulla spalla.

Quando Keith uscì in giardino con Lance, portando un tè freddo per sé e una birra per l'ospite, i pezzi del motore erano ancora sparsi sull'erba.  
« Lui è mio cugino Miguel. Miguel, lui è Keith. » li presentò Lance.  
Il nuovo arrivato gli strinse la mano vigorosamente.  
« E così tu sei Keith! É un piacere, ho sentito un sacco parlare di te! » esclamò con un sorriso a trentadue denti.  
L'occhiata confusa verso Lance scattò quasi automatica, ma quello scosse la testa, chiaro segno che non fosse il caso di fare domande. Miguel, però, non aveva ancora finito.  
« Dimmi, t'intendi di motori? O sei anche tu un super pilota di roba bestiale che si aggiusta da sola?»  
« Sono un pilota di roba che si aggiusta da sola, ma ho un'hoverbike e quella aveva bisogno di una manutenzione normale. »  
Gli occhi di Miguel scintillarono letteralmente e Keith si sentì afferrare le mani in una stretta da cui non riuscì a sfuggire abbastanza velocemente.  
« Un'hoverbike? Una di quelle... »  
Ne seguì solamente un gesticolio confuso ed entusiasta, accompagnato da alcune esclamazioni in spagnolo di cui non afferrò il significato. Il giovane sembrava davvero infervorato oltremisura; per contro, Lance gli riservò una smorfietta di sufficienza.  
« Sì, e la guida malissimo. Una volta ci ha quasi fatti ammazzare. »  
« Eravamo in cinque su un biposto. » puntualizzò Keith, piccato. « E ci stavano inseguendo. »  
Quelle parole non fecero altro che entusiasmare ancora di più Miguel che, afferrata la parte di motore che riteneva riportare il guasto incriminato, gliela piazzò sotto il naso senza tanti complimenti.  
« Quindi sotto sotto sei un cattivo ragazzo, eh? Mi piace! Che mi dici di questo? Secondo me il problema sta proprio lì, in quella cinghia. »  
Sconcertato dalla definizione che gli era stata appioppata così su due piedi, Keith si risolse ad esaminare il pezzo in questione.  
Sì, in effetti la cinghia era usurata, ma non a sufficienza da precluderne il funzionamento. Il problema era anche altrove; di propria iniziativa, prese ad esaminare gli altri pezzi.  
« Se riesci ad aggiustarla, giuro che te la presto per andare dove vuoi! » esclamò Miguel, al settimo cielo.  
L'occhiata che lo raggiunse alle spalle a quelle parole fu più gelida del raggio congelante del Leone Blu.


	4. Cap. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Voltron e tutti i suoi personaggi appartengono a Dreamworks & Netflix.  
> Beta: Leryu  
> Word count: 3490

La motoretta sbandò pericolosamente, rischiando di finire fuori strada per l'ennesima volta. Keith perse la pazienza.  
« Ce l'hai la patente per guidare questo affare? » esclamò, mentre Lance frenava sul bordo dello sterrato, evitando per un pelo un grosso cespuglio.  
« Senti un po'! Ho guidato un leone nello spazio! » ribatté, piccato.  
« Già, con tutte le conseguenze del caso... »  
« Ehi! Blue e io eravamo una coppia fantastica! »  
« Sì, sì... Dai, scendi, guido io. Dopotutto, tuo cugino l'ha prestata a me. »  
Lance scese dalla moto e non mancò di sottolineare la propria indignazione mettendo su l'ennesimo broncio di una lunga serie iniziata il giorno prima.  
« Non vi perdonerò mai! » recriminò con enfasi. « Gliel'ho chiesta per anni! Anni! Poi arrivi tu e in mezzo _tik_ , fatto! Amici per la vita e ti presta la motoretta! Ti detesto nel profondo, Kogane! »  
Keith alzò gli occhi al cielo e scivolò sulla parte anteriore del sedile, afferrando il manubrio.  
« Lo so, lo so, ora dimmi solo che strada devo fare. »  
Quella mattina, Lance aveva deciso di portare Keith a godere di persona delle bellezze marittime del suo paese e la motoretta di Miguel era caduta sorprendentemente a fagiolo.  
Ora si trovavano a poca distanza dalla spiaggia e già la brezza salmastra li raggiungeva in  folate fragranti.  
La temperatura era alta, ma la strada era fiancheggiata da due filari di palme che la ombreggiavano.  
Qua e là si vedevano passare gruppetti di turisti diretti alla loro stessa meta. Sembrava in tutto e per tutto un paesaggio da cartolina, di quelli che riguardi anni dopo e ti chiedi se esistano davvero.  
Lance dava indicazioni contraddittorie, a volte facendolo svoltare all'ultimo momento con il rischio di investire qualche passante. Keith lo rimproverava, ma la riposta era sempre la stessa, cioè che non passava da quelle parti da un po'. Probabilmente pensava che lo stesse prendendo in giro e che se la godesse un mondo, come bambino alla sua prima scampagnata, ma la realtà era un'altra. Seduto dietro di lui e con le braccia allacciate alla sua vita, Lance non poteva fare a meno di distrarsi ripensando alla vicinanza simile avuta con Keith qualche sera prima e addirittura al ballo sensuale fatto con la sorella, alla quale la sua mente fin troppo brilla aveva sovrapposto l'immagine dell'altro ragazzo. Quando l'aveva realizzato lucidamente, si era vergognato dei suoi stessi pensieri.  
Giunti finalmente alla spiaggia, scoprirono che era affollata, ma questo non avrebbe costituito un problema. Parcheggiarono la motoretta in un punto appartato e scesero verso la costa portandosi dietro la borsa da mare.  
Keith scrutò con aria apprensiva i numerosi gruppetti che si accalcavano in acqua: evidentemente, l'idea di stare in mezzo alla gente continuava ad angustiarlo.  
« Non fare quella faccia! » esclamò Lance, marciando dritto verso il bagnasciuga. « So benissimo cosa stai pensando e non ti devi preoccupare. »  
A pochi passi da loro si trovavano alcune piccole barche che venivano noleggiate ai turisti e Lance fece cenno al ragazzo di servizio. Confabularono per qualche istante poi slegò e spinse in acqua una piccola imbarcazione con lo scafo dipinto di bianco e blu.  
« Andiamo! » esclamò, facendo cenno a Keith di avvicinarsi.  
L'altro lo raggiunse, titubante.  
« Facciamo a metà della spesa? » chiese, facendo dondolare la borsa su un polso.  
Lance scoppiò a ridere e gliela sfilò.  
« Macché! Questa è di mio cugino, che gestisce il servizio. Ce la presta. »  
« Miguel? »  
« Miguel possiede solo una stupida motoretta ed è un tirchio egoista. » precisò Lance con una sbuffo infastidito. « No, questa è di Carlos, cugino da parte di mamma. »  
« Sei imparentato con mezza Varadero. » si stupì Keith mentre l'altro tornava a sorridere.  
« Qui è abbastanza normale, ci si conosce tutti e per metà si è parenti. Gli altri sono solo turisti. »  
Gli fece cenno di salire senza problemi e continuò: « Andiamo, ti porto in un bel posto, vedrai che non te ne pentirai. »  
Si trovavano in spiaggia, sotto il sole, su una barchetta che galleggiava su un mare di cristallo. Era tutto talmente bello che era impossibile immaginare che qualcosa potesse andare storto.

Lance aveva remato per un bel po', distanziandosi dalla costa e prendendo una direzione che ben ricordava. Le spiagge di Varadero erano tutte sabbiose e senza l'ombra di scogli, per trovarli bisognava prendere il largo. C'era un angolo in particolare che amava raggiungere da bambino, da quando Carlos gli aveva permesso di prendere una barca.  
Si trattava di una piccola spiaggia nascosta, che nessuno frequentava; una bassa scogliera ne impediva la vista dalle ampie spiagge turistiche: un tratto di litorale quasi incontaminato, sconosciuto ai più, dove uno spicchio di sabbia candida si abbandonava all'abbraccio del mare verde-azzurro. Tutto attorno, la vegetazione marina, fatta di palme e bassi cespugli salmastri, la rendeva ancora più simile ad un piccolo paradiso.  
Accanto alla spiaggia, sul lato roccioso, si trovava una grotta che si riempiva con l'alta marea. Lance ne era sempre stato affascinato e aveva considerato la sua esplorazione una prova di coraggio personale. Ne ricordava perfettamente le pareti lisce e il riverbero azzurro dell'acqua sulle rocce, quando il mare saliva a poco a poco, coprendo gli strati di conchiglie e i ciottoli arrotondati.  
Rivedere ora quei paesaggi gli provocava una fitta di nostalgia, ma, allo stesso tempo, di gioia. Era tornato. I luoghi della sua infanzia erano ancora lì e poteva dirsi fiero di aver contribuito a proteggerli. Inoltre, aveva la possibilità di mostrarli a Keith, e questo era più di quanto si sentisse in diritto di desiderare.  
Una sensazione di tenerezza lo invadeva nel vederlo osservare tutto con occhi spalancati ed increduli, accennando di tanto in tanto a quanto fosse trasparente l'acqua, bianca la spiaggia e azzurro il cielo. A tratti Lance si chiese dove avesse vissuto fino a quel momento, a parte nello spazio, se la vista del mare gli provocava simili reazioni, ma poi ricordò la casa solitaria nel deserto e si morse la lingua per evitare commenti inopportuni.  
« Facciamo a chi arriva prima alla spiaggia? » esclamò, dopo aver rilasciato la piccola ancora della barca ed essersi sfilato la maglietta.  
Keith lo fissò, stupito, poi il suo sguardo si accese di sfida.  
« Ci sto, ma poi non lamentarti se perderai! »  
« Come se fosse possibile. Sono il Paladino dell'acqua, io! »  
« Sì, sì, come no... »  
Keith si spogliò a sua volta e stirò le braccia sopra la testa, preparandosi. Il costume rosso faceva risaltare la sua pelle chiara e Lance si perse per un attimo nella contemplazione dei muscoli della schiena e dell'addome che si flettevano. L'istinto gli suggeriva di allungare una mano, la ragione lo bastonò a dovere. Quando l'aveva fatto, anche se non ne era stato completamente cosciente, non era finita bene. Non era il caso di innervosire Keith solo perché era attratto dalla sua pelle bianca, così diversa dalla propria.  
« Ricordati di mettere la crema solare o ti scotterai, Paladino del fuoco. » lo prese in giro, ricevendo in risposta un'occhiata di sufficienza.  
« Stai procrastinando la sconfitta? » si sentì chiedere.  
« Ma ti pare?! »  
Lance non se lo fece ripetere due volte e si tuffò, avvertendo chiaramente il compagno entrare in acqua subito dopo di lui. Non aveva nessuna intenzione di farsi battere solo perché si era perso per un attimo dietro ad assurde fantasie. Era nel suo elemento, finalmente, dopo tanto tempo. Non si era mai sentito così bene. L'acqua era della temperatura perfetta e sentirla scivolare sulla pelle era una sensazione meravigliosa.  
La piccola insenatura era percorsa da alcune correnti, le ricordava bene, ma bastavano un paio di bracciate più robuste e un po' di attenzione per superarle senza problemi. Impiegò poco a raggiungere una parte di fondale che gli permettesse di alzarsi in piedi e, una volta fatto, alzò il pugno in aria, vittorioso.  
« Evvai! Stavolta ti ho stracciato, lo sapevo! Keith, hai visto... »  
Quando si voltò, però, non trovò traccia del compagno alle sue spalle.  
Preoccupato, spazzò con lo sguardo il tratto di mare che separava la piccola spiaggia dalla barca, fino ad individuarlo.  
« Amico, che stai facendo?! » esclamò, pronto a scoppiare a ridere per quell'assurdo modo di nuotare.  
Tuttavia, la risata gli morì in gola. Qualcosa non andava: era finito nel punto più insidioso della corrente.  
Lance non si fermò un istante a pensare e si rituffò immediatamente, nuotando indietro con tutte le sue forze: doveva raggiungerlo il prima possibile.  
« Keith! » lo chiamò. « Piano, piano... Ehi! »  
Keith si aggrappò alle sue spalle spasmodicamente, graffiandogli la pelle. Aveva il respiro corto e lo sguardo terrorizzato del naufrago.  
« Va tutto bene, ora andiamo a riva. Non stringermi così, è peggio. Non ti lascio. »  
Continuò a ripeterlo fino a quando i suoi piedi non toccarono il fondo sabbioso, ma anche così Keith rimase aggrappato al suo collo. Non vedendo alternative possibili al momento, Lance lo sollevò e lo trasportò fin dove l'acqua arrivava a malapena alle caviglie. Fu lì che Keith si riscosse e lo fissò stralunato.  
« Che stai facendo?! » esclamò, realizzando la posizione in cui si trovava, con le braccia attorno al collo di Lance, stretto a lui come una principessina in pericolo.  
« Ti tengo tra le braccia, ricambio il favore! » rispose quest'ultimo, sdrammatizzando e rimettendolo a terra.  
« Mi dispiace, non avevo badato alla corrente. » disse quando entrambi ebbero ripreso fiato, seduti sulla sabbia. « Non pensavo potesse essere pericoloso. »  
Keith scosse la testa, probabilmente dissimulando l'orgoglio ferito.  
« No, ehm... É stata anche colpa mia. Non avevo mai nuotato nell'oceano e ho fatto comunque il gradasso. »  
« Non è una novità, Kitty-boy. » lo punzecchiò Lance. « Resta qui tranquillo, vado a prendere la barca e la porto a riva. A bordo è rimasta la borsa con la crema solare e, se non te la metti in fretta, farai la fine del gamberetto alla griglia. »  
Sì, meglio farsi un'altra nuotata, meglio non indugiare col pensiero su come Keith lo avesse abbracciato un attimo prima: era spaventato e impreparato alla situazione, non c'era nessun secondo fine.  
Non vi era davvero motivo che Lance si facesse certi viaggi su quanto gli fosse piaciuto avere le sue braccia attorno al collo e su quanto sarebbe stato interessante sperimentare la stessa situazione in un contesto che non prevedeva acqua e annegamenti.  
E no, continuò a ripetere a sé stesso anche dopo aver recuperato la barca e la borsa con tutto il necessario, non era neanche il caso che restasse imbambolato a fissare Keith che si spalmava la crema sulla pelle già arrossata.  
Dopo un paio di mosse di bizzarro contorsionismo, fu Keith stesso a farlo tornare con i piedi per terra.  
« Mi daresti una mano a spalmarla sulla schiena? » chiese allungandogli il flacone di protezione 50. « Le spalle iniziano già a bruciare. »  
In effetti, con una pelle così chiara, era ovvio che sarebbe successo.  
« Non hai il fisico, caro mio. » lo prese in giro Lance, versandosi un po' di crema sulle mani e facendo di tutto per smorzare il senso d'imbarazzo con l'ironia.  
Tentativo che naufragò miseramente quando si ritrovò davvero a passargli le dita sulle spalle e sulla schiena. Non poteva credere di stare davvero toccando Keith e che lui stesso lo lasciasse fare, la motivazione era più che valida, ma...  
Quegli sciocchi pensieri maliziosi evaporarono nel momento in cui il suo sguardo si posò sul segno arrossato e leggermente in rilievo che gli attraversava la spalla destra. Lo sfiorò con la punta delle dita, incerto se dire qualcosa, quasi sperando che Keith non ci facesse caso.  
Speranza vana, perché Keith funzionava al contrario, notava _sempre_ quello che avrebbe dovuto ignorare e viceversa.  
« Sì, è quello che stai pensando. » rispose alla sua muta domanda. « Quella volta non c'è stato tempo per andare nella capsula di guarigione, così è rimasta la cicatrice. Ma non è nulla di che, diciamo che mi ricorda quello che sono. »  
C'era un sottofondo amaro in quelle parole, pronunciate apparentemente con leggerezza, e Lance si ritrovò a chiedersi, per l'ennesima volta, come fossero andate davvero le cose alla base della Lama di Marmora. Keith non gliene aveva mai parlato scendendo nei particolari. Si trattava di un argomento talmente personale che nessuno si era azzardato a fare domande indiscrete. Senza contare che Shiro, probabilmente, avrebbe fatto pentire chiunque avesse detto anche solo mezza parola fuori posto.  
« Quello che sei... » mormorò Lance, tra sé. « Già, un Paladino di Voltron che ha salvato l'universo. É un bene che sia lì a ricordartelo. »  
A quelle parole, Keith si voltò e gli rivolse uno sguardo talmente carico di riconoscenza che Lance si vide costretto a correre ai ripari e proporre uno scambio di posto per l'applicazione della crema. Fissare troppo a lungo quegli occhi dal colore incredibile non era consigliabile.

Probabilmente Lance non se n'era nemmeno reso conto, ma Keith era rimasto davvero colpito dalle semplici parole che gli aveva rivolto.  
Pensava che gli avrebbe fatto delle domande, a cui ovviamente non avrebbe saputo dare risposta, o, peggio, che gli rifilasse qualche battuta. Invece quelle parole, all'apparenza ovvie e banali, l'avevano fatto sentire più tranquillo.  
In quei giorni stava scoprendo lati di Lance che non si sarebbe mai aspettato, dietro la facciata fin troppo allegra e confusionaria.  
L'aveva visto gentile e affezionato alla sua famiglia, adorabile con la sorellina, senza freni sulla pista da ballo, eppure sempre con un occhio di riguardo nei suoi confronti. Quel “ci sono io”, detto prima della partenza e considerato di circostanza, si era rivelato più reale di quanto avesse mai potuto credere.  
Si stava davvero prendendo cura di lui e questo... beh, questo era un grosso problema, realizzò mente le sue dita percorrevano metodiche la pelle ambrata delle spalle dell'amico. Non sapevano quando una nuova crisi si sarebbe manifestata e men che meno come avrebbero potuto affrontarla. La sua presenza era un pericolo per tutti.  
Mentre quei pensieri disfattisti attraversavano la sua mente, le mani scesero inconsapevolmente dalle spalle lungo la schiena, fino ai fianchi. Quando Keith si rese conto di stare sfiorando la cicatrice biancastra che spuntava sulla pelle abbronzata di Lance, a monito di quella vecchia battaglia, s'irrigidì e allontanò le mani di scatto.  
Anche quella era stata colpa sua. Se avesse fatto più attenzione, se avesse compiuto il suo dovere proteggendo la sua squadra, quella volta Lance non sarebbe rimasto ferito in quel modo.  
« Che succede? »  
La domanda giunse appena prima dello sguardo interrogativo, mentre Lance si voltava nella sua direzione, probabilmente confuso da quella brusca interruzione.  
« Ah, quella. » proseguì notando la direzione in cui Keith stava sbirciando. « Sì, in effetti è meglio metterci un po' più di crema, la pelle è sensibile. Però mi da' davvero un'aria più virile, non trovi? Dovrei metterla in mostra di più! »  
Rise e Keith si chiese come facesse. Sarebbe stato più normale se l'avesse incolpato di quel segno che deturpava la sua tanto decantata pelle perfetta o, più seriamente, se gli avesse fatto presente quanto aveva rischiato quella volta per via delle sue mancanze.  
Lance, invece, non aveva mai detto una parola in proposito. Questo pesava sulla sua coscienza come un macigno.  
« Terra chiama Keith! Cosa stai rimuginando? »  
Lance aveva smesso di ridere e lo fissava dubbioso.  
« Non starai ancora pensando a quella volta? É acqua passata, via! Ne sono successe tante! »  
Sì, era vero: avevano anche rischiato grosso, se l'erano cavata per un soffio e Keith si stava chiedendo cosa sarebbe potuto succedere se una vola, una soltanto, la fortuna non fosse stata dalla loro parte.  
Scosse la testa e tentò di focalizzarsi sul presente: il vero problema al momento era un altro e gli alieni che avrebbero potuto fare loro del male erano più vicini di quanto avrebbe voluto ammettere.  
« Basta! Ti si legge in faccia che ti stai facendo dei film assurdi! » esclamò ad un tratto Lance, afferrandolo per un braccio.  
Lo costrinse ad alzarsi e lo trascinò verso l'acqua, senza che Keith opponesse davvero resistenza.  
« Davanti a un mare così meraviglioso, sfido chiunque a restare depresso! Andiamo, t'insegno a nuotare nell'oceano! E se dovessi rischiare di nuovo di annegare, ti do il permesso di abbracciarmi quanto vuoi! »  
Quelle ultime parole fecero arrossire Keith che, per tutta risposta, decise di accantonare i pensieri negativi e fargliela pagare ricoprendolo di spruzzi.

Il pomeriggio trascorse tra giochi e scherzi in acqua e Keith lasciò che i cattivi pensieri si sciogliessero in quel mare cristallino.  
Lance gli mostrò la grotta, anche se fu una visita breve, a causa della marea che stava salendo. La raggiunsero con la barca e Keith rimase incantato dall'atmosfera suggestiva che regnava al suo interno. Le rocce erano scivolose e già coperte dall'acqua, quindi non era possibile camminarci sopra agevolmente, ma ammirare le loro forme morbide, modellate dalle onde, era sufficiente per restare affascinati.  
Lì il fondale non era particolarmente profondo e il mare era abbastanza trasparente da permettere d'intravedere banchi di minuscoli pesci guizzare attorno alla barca. Keith si entusiasmò ad individuarli e ad indicarli uno dopo l'altro, facendo ridere Lance per quel comportamento così spontaneamente infantile.  
Prima di tornare alla spiaggia, si concessero un altro bagno, questa volta lontano dalle correnti, e Keith notò come lo sguardo di Lance ora fosse costantemente su di lui. Dopo lo spavento precedente, era chiaro che volesse evitare qualunque genere di incidente e gli era grato per quella premura.  
Quando tornarono a riva, il cielo si era fatto più scuro, sia per il tramonto imminente che per l'addensarsi di nuvole scure sopra l'orizzonte.  
« Conviene sbrigarci a tornare se non vogliamo prenderci un'acquazzone. » consigliò Keith, affrettandosi a raccogliere gli asciugamani e il flacone di crema che erano rimasti sulla spiaggia.  
Proprio mentre parlava, le prime gocce iniziarono a cadere, ma Lance non sembrò per niente infastidito, anzi, sul suo volto si dipinse un'espressione euforica.  
« É la prima pioggia che vedo da quando siamo tornati. » spiegò con un enorme sorriso.  
Keith era solo vagamente a conoscenza della nostalgia di Lance per la Terra, o meglio, aveva sempre tentato di badarvi il meno possibile per non rischiare di aggravare il problema, ma ricordava bene lo sguardo perso con cui lo aveva sorpreso a volte fissare fuori dalle grandi vetrate del castello.  Erano stati lontani, _così_ lontani, per tanto tempo. Raccontarlo non rendeva l'idea, le immense distanze spaziali erano qualcosa che la mente umana a stento riusciva a concepire.  
Keith si era ritrovato molte volte a pensare che, se anche non fossero mai tornati, gli sarebbe andato bene lo stesso, in fondo non aveva nulla che lo aspettasse. Anche ora riteneva che la soluzione migliore per lui fosse tornare nello spazio.  
Eppure, mentre guardava Lance fissare il cielo plumbeo come se fosse il più splendido dei regali, mentre lo vedeva allargare le braccia e chiudere gli occhi per ricevere quel dono inaspettato, si chiese cosa avesse avuto per la testa fino a quel momento. La Terra era meravigliosa, quel luogo era meraviglioso, Lance stesso era meraviglioso.  
La pioggia aveva iniziato a scrosciare in modo più insistente: le gocce scivolavano sulla sua pelle abbronzata e sui suoi capelli scuri, creando bizzarri riflessi che attiravano lo sguardo di Keith. I ciuffi castani si arricciavano appena sulla nuca e sulla fronte, facendo stillare gocce più piccole: chissà se s'impigliavano anche tra le sue ciglia, gli suggerì un pensiero venuto da chissà dove. Avrebbe quasi voluto avvicinarsi per verificarlo, ma in quel momento Lance aprì gli occhi e si voltò verso di lui. Le scie lucide sulle sue guance assomigliavano a delle lacrime.  
« É bellissimo, non trovi? » disse, rivolgendogli un sorriso luminoso.  
Sì, realizzò Keith con un tuffo al cuore, sì, era davvero bellissimo.  
Lance rise e gli corse incontro, togliendogli dalle mani un asciugamano e sollevandolo in modo da coprire la testa di entrambi. Era un gesto poco sensato a quel punto, visto che erano entrambi fradici di acqua di mare e di pioggia, ma Keith non poté far altro che assecondarlo. Si rifugiarono insieme in un anfratto al riparo di alcuni scogli: era un temporale estivo, sarebbe passato presto, poi avrebbero potuto riprendere la barca. Però anche starsene lì, raggomitolati in uno spazio angusto, a fissare la cortina di pioggia che scrosciava di fronte a loro, poteva essere divertente.  
Per un attimo, Keith si sentì di nuovo il bambino che passava ore a guardare fuori dalla finestra della casa nel deserto, meravigliato per ogni piccolo cambiamento che vedeva nel cielo. Sembrava un'altra vita.  
In questa vita, invece, era seduto accanto ad un compagno di avventure con cui aveva salvato l'universo, ma che trovava commovente un acquazzone in spiaggia.  
In quel momento era l'unico posto dove desiderasse essere.  



	5. Cap. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Voltron e tutti i suoi personaggi appartengono a Dreamworks & Netflix.  
> Note: Post-canon  
> La canzone citata è Tan fácil dei CNCO  
> Beta: Leryu  
> Word count: 4326

Quando Keith aprì gli occhi, si rese conto di trovarsi in una stanza quasi completamente buia. Solamente in alto, in prossimità del soffitto, brillavano alcune pallide luci violacee.  
Doveva aver perso i sensi, perché non ricordava come vi fosse arrivato, ma sapeva di non essere solo.  
Spostò freneticamente lo sguardo in cerca del compagno che era con lui quando si erano infiltrati nella base Galra e, quando lo trovò, si sentì gelare.  
Lance era riverso al suolo a pochi metri a lui, raggomitolato su sé stesso. Tremava e, alla debole luce delle lampade, gli fu subito chiaro che quella in cui si trovava era una pozza di sangue.  
Stringeva le mani su un fianco; da quella minima distanza Keith poteva distinguere gli occhi dolorosamente chiusi. Il pettorale bianco dell'armatura era crepato e imbrattato di rosso.  
Keith lo raggiunse in un balzo, terrorizzato da quello che vedeva. Non sapeva se fosse il caso di muoverlo, non sapeva come aiutarlo, ma non poteva restare lì con le mani in mano mentre un suo compagno soffriva.  
« Lance... Coraggio! » si ritrovò a mormorare con voce spezzata, avvolgendolo tra le braccia. « Gli altri arriveranno presto, vedrai. Ci tireranno fuori di qui. Devi solo resistere. »  
Non sapeva nemmeno se l'altro potesse sentirlo, se capisse quello che stava dicendo.  
Parlava per lui, ma anche per sé stesso, per farsi coraggio e non cedere al panico.  
Gli altri sarebbero arrivati, dovevano arrivare, non li avrebbero mai abbandonati nelle mani dei Galra.  
Shiro non li avrebbe mai lasciati al loro destino.  
« Keith... »  
La voce di Lance gli giunse debole come un soffio, attraverso strati di dolore.  
« Va tutto bene, va tutto bene! » si affrettò ad assicurargli. « Saranno qui a momenti! Tieni duro! »  
Lance stirò le labbra in un sorriso sofferente.  
« Non sei mai stato bravo a raccontare balle, non iniziare adesso. » disse.  
Quelle parole fecero sentire male Keith.  
« No, io non... »  
« Keith... »  
Lance sollevò una mano e il compagno gliela strinse immediatamente, incurante del sangue che la bagnava.  
« Non è la prima volta che mi stringi così, eh... Pensavi che non me lo ricordassi? Siamo stati una buona squadra anche questa volta, ne abbiamo mandati all'inferno un bel po' prima che ci beccassero.»  
Keith non sapeva cosa dire, gli bruciavano gli occhi e la visuale si faceva sempre più indistinta.  
Sì, erano una buona squadra e dovevano continuare ad esserlo. Non poteva permettere che...  
« Non starai mica piangendo, Kitty-boy? Tu sei l'eroe, qui, ricordatelo. »  
Un tremito più violento scosse Lance e alcune gocce di sangue macchiarono anche le sue labbra.  
« Avrei voluto rivedere il mare... » lo sentì mormorare mentre la presa delle sue dita si faceva sempre più debole e le ciglia scure si abbassavano lentamente.  
« Lance, no! No no no! Che stai dicendo? Lo rivedrai! Lo rivedrai, ci andremo insieme! Lance! Lance! »  
…  
« LANCE! »  
Keith si svegliò di soprassalto, madido di sudore.  
Il lenzuolo si era aggrovigliato malamente attorno alle sue gambe e il suo petto si sollevava e si abbassava al ritmo del respiro impazzito. Subito lo sguardo corse alle proprie mani, aspettandosi di trovarle imbrattate di rosso, ma niente le sporcava in quel momento.  
Gli ci vollero diversi minuti per riuscire a ragionare abbastanza lucidamente da capire che si era trattato di un sogno.  
Un sogno, sì, ma che rispecchiava la realtà di quello che avevano vissuto. Sarebbe potuta finire così se Red e Blue, percepito il pericolo in cui si trovavano i loro paladini, non avessero fatto a pezzi la base nemica; se Shiro non fosse arrivato in tempo per soccorrerli.  
Keith chiuse le mani a pugno per tentare di placare i brividi: sarebbe bastato un piccolo ritardo e ora nessuno dei due sarebbe stato lì...  
Incapace di riprendere sonno, si alzò con un sospiro e mosse alcuni passi nel corridoio.  
La porta della stanza di fronte alla sua era aperta e non dovette nemmeno affacciarsi per scorgerne l'interno. Lance dormiva pacificamente, il lenzuolo scalciato via in fondo al letto e la maglietta leggera mezza sollevata a mostrare l'addome scoperto.  
Keith fece un passo in avanti, esitante, ma il ricordo della ferita che si trovava in quello stesso punto lo bloccò sul posto facendolo irrigidire.  
Scosse la testa e si allontanò nel corridoio.

Lance chiuse la porta del bagno e si avviò verso la cucina: già era fastidioso svegliarsi di notte, con quel caldo ci voleva almeno un bicchiere d'acqua. Mentre se lo versava, il suo sguardo indugiò sull'ampia portafinestra che dava sulla veranda e fu in quel momento che lo vide: Keith era seduto all'esterno, i gomiti sulle ginocchia, l'espressione persa rivolta verso il cielo notturno.  
« Che stai facendo? » chiese a voce bassa, raggiungendolo.  
L'altro ragazzo sussultò, voltandosi di scatto. Alla debole luce del lampione del giardino i suoi occhi avevano una netta sfumatura dorata. Spostando lo sguardo, Lance notò anche le chiazze sulle sue mani.  
« Niente. Pensavo... Non arrivarmi alle spalle in quel modo, non so come potrei reagire. »  
Il suo tono era teso e Lance ignorò volutamente la seconda parte della frase.  
« Pensavi alle tre di notte? »  
In un gesto istintivo lo vide incrociare le braccia, per nascondere le mani nella stoffa della maglia leggera.  
« Fammi indovinare, ti è rimasta la cena sullo stomaco! » esclamò in tono scherzoso. « Lo so, la cucina della nonna non è la più leggera del mondo, ma devi ammettere che è una bomba! »  
Vedere Keith così angosciato e, per la prima volta da quando aveva messo piede a casa sua, alle prese con una delle sue crisi arrivate da chissà dove, gli provocava un nodo allo stomaco. Sdrammatizzare era il suo modo per tentare di farlo sentire meglio.  
« Amico, però adesso dovresti tornare a letto, lo sai che per avere una bella pelle bisogna dormire come si deve. O vuoi farti una corsa sotto la luna, da bravo gattino mannaro? »  
Lo stratagemma però sembrava non funzionare così bene, Keith era ancora raggomitolato su sé stesso.  
« Ho... fatto un sogno, ok? Un sogno di quando ci avevano catturato. Non credo di riuscire a dormire, per stanotte. Non ci badare, torna a letto.»  
« E lasciarti qui in questo stato? Ma per chi mi hai preso? »  
Così dicendo si sedette accanto a lui, sulla veranda, fingendo di non vedere il piccolo scatto di Keith per allontanarsi. Doveva essere davvero turbato se temeva addirittura la sua vicinanza e forse era anche colpa sua.  
Avrebbe dovuto rassicurarlo di più, quel pomeriggio, quando aveva capito che qualcosa non andava. Aveva sperato che farlo divertire fosse la chiave per tenere la mente impegnata, lontana da pensieri scomodi, ma era stata un'idea superficiale. Keith non era una persona così frivola da accantonare una preoccupazione con una nuotata, se anche poteva essere d'aiuto.  
Lance allungò una mano per sfiorargli il braccio, piano, per non metterlo in allarme.  
« É acqua passata. » mormorò. « Tutto quello che è successo, è passato. Stiamo tutti bene, non c'è motivo di angosciarsi per quello che avrebbe potuto essere. »  
Keith lo sbirciò di sottecchi, ma non si mosse.  
« É stato solo uno sciocco sogno. » continuò Lance. « Quando si hanno troppe cose per la testa, il subconscio gioca brutti scherzi. Non significa che succederà di nuovo, non significa nulla. »  
Lasciò scivolare le dita lungo il suo braccio, alla ricerca della mano che Keith aveva tentato di nascondere, e gliela strinse.  
« Dai, torniamo a dormire. » disse in tono conciliante, accennando in direzione della portafinestra.  
Si alzò e Keith si alzò con lui, senza sottrarsi alla stretta. Lance non avrebbe saputo dire se fosse colpa della semi oscurità, della luce fredda della luna o della sfumatura aliena dei suoi occhi, ma aveva un'aria smarrita che solo una volta aveva visto sul suo volto: quando aveva rivelato la natura del problema agli altri.  
Lance gli sorrise, incoraggiante, stringendo un po' di più la sua mano. Forse non avrebbe risolto la situazione, ma era certo che un po' di calore umano non gli avrebbe fatto male.  
Mentre lo guidava nel corridoio, Keith non accennò nemmeno per un attimo ad allontanarsi da lui e questo facilitò la sua decisione quando si trovò di fronte alle due stanze: con passo deciso, varcò la soglia della propria e lo portò con sé.  
Keith esitò solo quando si sedettero entrambi sul letto.  
« Ehi... » sussurrò Lance pacatamente, chinandosi appena per poterlo guardare. « Non starai pensando che potresti aggredirmi nel sonno, vero? Ti prometto che nemmeno io lo farò. »  
Rise leggermente e vide Keith distogliere lo sguardo, imbarazzato. Per lo meno non aveva più quell'espressione disperata.  
« Non credo che sia una buona idea... » obiettò, ma Lance si stese ugualmente e picchiettò con la mano libera sul materasso accanto a sé.  
« Io invece penso che ti farebbe sentire meglio e ti aiuterebbe a rilassarti. Dai, vieni qui. »  
Keith tentennò ancora per alcuni istanti, poi, finalmente, si risolse a sdraiarsi al suo fianco, badando però di non essere troppo vicino.  
Lance sospirò.  
« Keith, non ti mangio, e sono ragionevolmente certo che nemmeno tu mangerai me. Stai tranquillo.»  
Gli circondò le spalle con il braccio libero e, sempre con gesti misurati, guidò la sua mano, che ancora stringeva, appena sotto l'orlo della propria maglia. Lì, a contatto con la pelle calda, lasciò che si posasse proprio sopra la sua cicatrice.  
« Visto? Quella ferita non c'è più. » sussurrò. « Siamo sani e salvi tutti e due, puoi stare tranquillo. »  
Gradualmente, sentì Keith rilasciare ogni tensione, sospirare e appoggiare finalmente la testa sulla sua spalla.  
Fino a quel momento aveva agito solo pensando a farlo stare meglio, senza secondi fini o idee maliziose, ma a vederlo così indifeso tra le sue braccia, quando si era aspettato una brutta reazione da un momento all'altro, si sentì travolgere dalla tenerezza. Sentirlo mormorare un « Sì... » a fior di labbra, mentre chiudeva gli occhi, gli chiarì finalmente la natura del sentimento che si scatenava ogni volta che lo guardava per un secondo di troppo.  
Ci era cascato con tutte le scarpe.

***

« Mammaaaaaaa!!! »  
La vocina acuta rimbombò nelle orecchie di Keith che, come prima reazione, si raggomitolò su sé stesso e affondò la testa nel cuscino. Perché qualcuno stava strillando all'alba?  
« Ecco perché Keith non era nel suo letto! » proseguì quella in tono entusiasta.  
Un movimento improvviso accanto a lui, portò Keith a spalancare gli occhi, suo malgrado, improvvisamente consapevole di quello che era stato detto. Nello stesso istante realizzò due cose: quello dove aveva affondato il naso non era un cuscino bensì il petto di Lance e un paio di occhioni scuri incorniciati da due trecce castane li stavano fissando dall'alto verso il basso.  
Keith balzò a sedere di scatto, rendendosi conto, non senza una buona dose di panico, di avere ancora un braccio di Lance attorno alla vita. Lance che, trovandosi la sorellina ad un palmo dal naso, si era allontanato di scatto a sua volta, con uno strillo.  
« Flor! Chi ti ha dato il permesso di entrare in camera mia?! »  
« La porta era aperta e _mamà_ mi ha mandata a vedere perché tu e Keith facevate tardi a colazione. » ripose la bambina, imperturbabile.  
I due si scambiarono un'occhiata e Keith sentì le guance andare a fuoco sotto lo sguardo cristallino di Lance.  
Il pensiero di quanto accaduto durante la notte gli fece annodare lo stomaco per l'imbarazzo e il disagio, ma fu Lance a distogliere gli occhi per primo.  
« Ehm... Buongiorno. » lo sentì dire.  
« Buongiorno, sì. » balbettò in risposta.  
Flor zampettò via allegramente per avvertire la madre di averli svegliati, mentre entrambi si alzavano.  
Appena messi i piedi a terra, Keith scappò nella sua stanza e si chiuse la porta alle spalle con un sospiro.  
Sentiva il cuore battere all'impazzata, forse per il brusco risveglio, forse per la consapevolezza di quanto avvenuto durante la notte.  
Quel pensiero gli riportò alla mente anche le cause che lo avevano portato a dormire con Lance – “dormire con Lance”, la sola idea gli sembrava fantascienza – e lo indusse a controllare lo stato delle proprie mani. Fortunatamente non vi era più traccia delle chiazze viola e tutto sembrava tornato alla normalità.  
Addirittura, realizzò non senza un certo stupore, poteva dire di aver dormito bene. Era da tanto che non si sentiva così riposato e, imbarazzo a parte, rilassato.  
Quando si presentò in cucina, tutti erano già riuniti attorno al tavolo della colazione, Lance compreso. Era immerso in una conversazione in spagnolo con Luis, ma quando lo vide entrare passò subito all'inglese.  
Quello che gli giunse erano semplici chiacchiere sulla scuola e sulle lezioni di quel giorno, ma Keith percepì chiaramente l'occhiataccia che Luis gli lanciò. In qualche modo, lo sguardo del ragazzino riusciva sempre a farlo sentire in difetto e fuori posto: era chiaro che la sua presenza lo infastidisse e non faceva nulla per nasconderlo.  
Mentre Keith si sedeva, salutando tutti con un sorriso, Luis lo ignorò palesemente rivolgendo a Lance una domanda, sempre in spagnolo.  
Quest'ultimo titubò, lanciando a Keith un'occhiata dubbiosa, ma fu Michelle a mettere fine a quella scena insensata.  
« Lance ha un ospite ed è più normale che si occupi di lui. » disse in tono fermo. « Smettila di comportarti come un bambino egoista e vai a scuola, avrete tutto il tempo di parlare più tardi. »  
Luis le lanciò un'occhiata infuocata e si alzò strisciando rumorosamente la sedia sul pavimento, nonostante il richiamo della madre. Afferrò lo zaino accanto alla porta e uscì con un rabbioso: _« Me vaya! »_  
Nella stanza scese un silenzio imbarazzato che finì per far sentire Keith in colpa per quella situazione. Dopotutto era a causa sua se Luis finiva sempre per discutere con i famigliari ed era più che chiaro quanto la sua presenza non gli fosse gradita.  
« Mi dispiace... » iniziò, ma venne interrotto da Estella.  
« No, dispiace a noi. Luis si sta comportando male nei tuoi confronti e non ha nessuna giustificazione. »  
« É sempre stato attaccatissimo a Lancey, » intervenne Michelle. « ed era entusiasta del suo ritorno, ma ultimamente sta attraversando un periodo strano. É sempre nervoso, litiga con tutti... »  
« E io, che sono un estraneo, gli sto portando via il suo fratello preferito, è ovvio che ce l'abbia con me. » terminò Keith.  
Quelle parole provocarono in Lance una reazione brusca.  
« Vuoi smetterla con questa storia?! » esclamò battendo una mano sul tavolo. « Non sei un estraneo, sei il mio... »  
Tentennò solo un istante, prima di aggiungere in fretta e furia: « Un mio compagno! Insopportabile, ma pur sempre un compagno. »  
Incrociò le braccia sul petto e pretese che quella fosse la sua ultima parola.  
Tutti sorrisero di quell'ostentazione burbera e Michelle batté una mano sulla spalla di Keith come a rassicurarlo che la sua era una preoccupazione sciocca.  
Mentre ormai stavano sparecchiando e ognuno si apprestava ad avviarsi alle proprie occupazioni della giornata, Keith notò con la coda dell'occhio Francisco che circondava con un braccio le spalle di Lance.  
« A proposito di legami tra fratelli, » lo sentì dire. « che ne pensi di andare a bere qualcosa stasera? É un bel pezzo che non lo facciamo. »  
Keith sentì chiaramente addosso lo sguardo dell'amico e un'obiezione aleggiare nell'aria.  
« Ma Keith non... »  
« Oh, non c'è problema, io posso... » iniziò.  
Non aveva la minima intenzione di costringere Lance a passare del tempo con lui, a maggior ragione ora che si sentiva ancora imbarazzato dalla sua vicinanza.  
_« Puedo hacer compañía! »_ intervenne nonna McClain, con entusiasmo, e quell'esclamazione mise tutti d'accordo.  
Se la nonna aveva voglia di passare del tempo con l'ospite, nessuno, men che meno Keith, si sarebbe azzardato ad obiettare.

Lance non ricordava quanto tempo fosse passato dall'ultima volta che aveva fatto un'uscita “tra uomini” con suo fratello, tra la guerra nello spazio e tutto il resto diventava difficile calcolare i tempi, ma era abbastanza certo che fosse successo prima che partisse per la Garrison.  
Quella volta Francisco gli aveva fatto _Il Discorso_ , chiaramente imboccato dai genitori, ed era il ricordo più imbarazzante che Lance avesse di tutta la propria vita. Si rendeva conto che, per un ragazzino di quell'età, una messa in chiaro dei comportamenti che fosse bene tenere nei confronti delle ragazze (e dei ragazzi) fosse quanto meno necessaria, ma restava il fatto che avesse raggiunto dei picchi di disagio difficilmente replicabili.  
Le premesse per quella sera erano pericolosamente simili, ma Lance non riusciva ad immaginare cosa avesse potuto condurre ad un bis del _Discorso_. Si era comportato bene, non aveva messo nei guai sé stesso o qualcun altro e aveva addirittura salvato l'universo, cosa potevano volere di più?  
D'accordo, quella mattina Flor lo aveva trovato a letto con Keith, ma, per quanto quell'affermazione suonasse ambigua, non significava nulla – perdeva un pezzo di cuore ogni volta che ci ripensava, ma non significava veramente nulla.  
Aveva solo voluto essere d'aiuto ad un compagno in difficoltà, senza nessuna pretesa o malizia dietro. Inoltre, il fatto che Francisco mostrasse uno sguardo serio mentre versava le rispettive birre non era d'aiuto. Lance stava per iniziare a mordersi un'unghia dall'ansia.  
Tuttavia, l'argomento con cui il fratello esordì riuscì a stupirlo.  
« Sono preoccupato per Luis. » disse. « Lo siamo tutti, in realtà. Probabilmente non era necessario portarti fuori per dirtelo, ma volevo scambiare due chiacchiere in privato. Ultimamente le cose non vanno affatto bene. »  
Lance annuì, mentre sorseggiava la propria birra, incoraggiando Francisco a continuare.  
I problemi di Luis non si limitavano solo all'ambito domestico, ma anche a quello scolastico. Poco tempo prima, era stato sospeso per un paio di giorni a causa di una rissa scatenata in classe. Gli insegnanti sostenevano che avesse iniziato a frequentare gente poco raccomandabile. Avevano esitato a parlarne con Lance finora perché... beh, rientrare da una guerra nello spazio non era esattamente una passeggiata e non volevano aggravare la situazione. Inoltre c'era Keith, di cui non sapevano molto, ma era abbastanza chiaro che non fosse lì per una semplice villeggiatura.  
Nessuno avrebbe detto una parola se la gelosia di Luis e, di conseguenza, i suoi brutti modi verso l'ospite, non fossero diventati ormai impossibili da ignorare.  
« Quindi, ci stavamo semplicemente chiedendo se non potessi parlarci. » concluse Francisco mentre alzava un braccio per chiamare di nuovo il cameriere e farsi portare un paio di cocktail. « A te ha sempre dato retta e adesso sei anche una specie di eroe, quindi potrebbe funzionare. »  
« Senza “specie”. » precisò Lance terminando la propria birra e attaccando il mojito, di cui bevve un sorso prima di tornare serio. « Proverò a parlare con lui e spero che mi dica quale sia il problema. Anche perché, ti assicuro, non è davvero il caso che Keith inizi ad andare in paranoia anche per questo. »  
Rigirò la cannuccia facendo tintinnare il ghiaccio nel bicchiere e non notò lo sguardo di Francisco farsi più attento, un mezzo sorriso ad aleggiare sulle sue labbra.  
« Ti sta a cuore, vero? »  
« Beh, certo, è mio fratello! »  
« Intendevo Keith. »  
Lo sguardo di Lance si alzò di scatto, per poi saettare di lato. La mano si sollevò per portare il bicchiere alle labbra. Solo dopo un lungo sorso riuscì ad organizzare una risposta sensata.  
« É nei guai, Cisco, ed è uno zuccone che non sa stare al mondo. Non posso materialmente lavarmene le mani. E, prima che tu me lo chieda, perché so che mamà vuole saperlo, no, non è nei guai con la legge. É un problema personale che non posso spiegare nel dettaglio, ma che gli mette addosso un sacco di pressione. Stiamo cercando di venirne a capo, ma per il momento vorrei solo che fosse sereno. »  
Francisco sorrise.  
« Ti sta a cuore un sacco. »  
Lance sbuffò e buttò giù un altro paio di sorsi, iniziando a sentire la testa leggera.  
« Stupidaggini. É un tipo tremendo, che fa un sacco di cose assurde, come buttarsi in battaglia da solo, volare alla cieca tra gli asteroidi, scappare nello spazio per timore di essere una sorta di esca! Senza contare il suo carattere arrogante e il suo taglio di capelli orrendo! »  
« A me non sembra così arrogante. » obiettò Francisco, alzando il braccio per chiamare il cameriere la terza volta.  
Pochi minuti dopo, altri due bicchieri di mojito erano di fronte a loro. Francisco mescolò il proprio, masticando la foglia di menta che lo decorava e allungando l'altro verso il fratello.  
Lance si attaccò alla cannuccia, lasciando che il proprio corpo ondeggiasse al ritmo della musica.  
Quel pub era molto più tranquillo dell'“Isla”, ma non per questo silenzioso. L'ampio spazio all'aperto dove si trovavano i tavolini era circondato dagli amplificatori e immerso nella musica, in modo che gli avventori non rischiassero di annoiarsi nemmeno per un istante. Quell'atmosfera scanzonata e le melodie latine che tanto amava permettevano a Lance di rilassarsi e alla sua mente di indugiare su particolari che non si era mai permesso di esprimere ad alta voce.  
« Lo è, lo è. » continuò, confermando la propria opinione precedente. « Può permetterselo perché è un combattente grandioso e un pilota strafigo. Dovresti vederlo alla guida di Red, sa fare cose spettacolari! »  
Al terzo cocktail, la mente di Lance galleggiava in una bizzarra euforia e non si preoccupava minimamente del fatto che Francisco non avesse idea di chi o cosa fosse Red. Bastava che capisse quanto fosse eccezionale Keith.  
Appoggiò un gomito sul tavolo e la guancia sulla mano aperta, dondolandosi pigramente, lo sguardo vagamente perso oltre le spalle del fratello.  
« Ha due occhi... »  
« Sarebbe un problema se ne avesse tre! »  
La replica divertita di Francisco lo raggiunse a malapena.  
« … Incredibili! Li hai visti, Cisco? Sono bellissimi. Color del cielo stellato. Mi ci perderei. Ha la pelle così bianca e delicata. Fatta per essere accarezzata. E poi... »  
Si fissò entrambe le mani e mimò il gesto di stringere qualcosa tra le dita.  
« Lance... »  
« Che c'è? É un dato di fatto che Keith abbia un fondoschiena da urlo, non l'ho deciso io! »  
Lo sbuffo di una risata lo sfiorò appena, senza davvero interrompere il flusso dei suoi pensieri.  
« All'inizio non andavamo affatto d'accordo, sai? Però poi abbiamo legato, mi ha tenuto tra le braccia... »  
Dondolò la testa e rise.  
« Anche se poi mi ha lasciato ammanettato! »  
A quelle parole seguì un minuto di silenzio imbarazzato, poi Francisco gli sfilò dalle mani il bicchiere con cui stava ancora giocherellando.  
« Questo non ero certo di volerlo sapere. » commentò. « Ok, basta bere, o dovrò portarti a casa in spalla. »  
La serata terminò, ovviamente, con Lance sulle spalle del fratello, che fortunatamente era abbastanza robusto per reggerlo mentre si agitava cantando a squarciagola: _« Porque tú me miras y yo, siento lo mismo que tú, Cuando te miro siento que me estoy enamorando.»_  
« Ormai credo che l'abbia capito tutta Varadero... »  
A Lance non importava cosa tutta Varadero avesse capito, chi intendeva lui non aveva capito un bel niente e questo era davvero seccante. Per di più continuava a fare l'emo paranoico che voleva tornare nello spazio, senza nemmeno immaginare come si sentisse chi gli stava vicino.  
« É uno stupido! » esclamò ad un tratto, seguendo il filo dei suoi pensieri. « É uno scemo che ha disperatamente bisogno che qualcuno gli voglia bene, ma non accetta che succeda! »  
« E tu gliene vuoi, vero? » chiese Francisco, rafforzando la presa sulle gambe che il fratello gli aveva avvolto attorno alla vita, nella speranza che non decidesse di suicidarsi saltando a terra proprio in quel momento.  
« Certo che gliene voglio! Idiota! Scemo che non è altro! »  
« Va bene, va bene, ma non strillare. Ai vicini non importa. »  
Lance non aveva idea di che ora della notte fosse, ma quando Francisco lo mise a terra, si ritrovò sulla veranda di casa, con Keith che lo sorreggeva perché non crollasse.  
Keith? Cosa ci faceva lì?  
« Ehi! » esclamò, mentre l'ultima canzone che aveva sentito al pub tornava a risuonargli in testa come poco prima.  
« Abbiamo bevuto un po'. » sentì dire da Francisco. « Va tutto bene? Cosa ci facevi qui fuori? »  
« La nonna si è coricata presto e avevo voglia di prendere un po' d'aria. » fu la risposta elusiva.  
Lance, nel frattempo, aveva ripreso a canticchiare giulivo lo stesso motivetto con cui aveva intrattenuto il vicinato lungo la strada.  
Keith lo stava guardando stranito e non riusciva a capire per quale stupido motivo sembrasse così bello nonostante fosse in pigiama, spettinato, e il giardino fosse anche semibuio.  
Stupido Keith, non era possibile!  
_« De ti me estoy enamorando, no se que está pasando. Creo que son tus ojos que me está hechizando. Me tienes loco babe, y me tienes a tus pies »_  
« Lance, smettila, sveglierai i vicini. »  
Francisco lo scosse leggermente, ma a Lance non poteva importare di meno dei vicini in quel momento.  
_« Y contigo, solo quiero estar contigo. Quiero detener el tiempo cuando tú me mira yo te miro »_  
Francisco finì per afferrarlo per i fianchi e caricarselo in spalla come un sacco di patate.  
« Falla finita, tanto Keith non capisce una parola, l'hai detto tu. Keith, scusalo, è un ubriaco molesto, e scusa anche me. Non avrei dovuto permettere che si riducesse così. Ora lo porto a letto. »  
« Non c'è problema. » sentì rispondere Keith.  
Lance però avrebbe potuto giurare, pur dal suo punto di vista ribaltato, di aver visto le guance dell'amico colorarsi di rosa.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pagina autore - [Fairy Circles](https://www.facebook.com/FairyYuki/)


	6. Cap. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « So come ci si sente. » si risolse ad ammettere, infine, restituendo lo strumento a Lance e ignorando il suo sguardo confuso. « É come essere costantemente in bilico su un precipizio, guardi gli altri e ti chiedi come fanno a passeggiare tranquillamente senza avere le vertigini. A volte il burrone sembra addirittura allettante, almeno finché non arriva qualcuno a prenderti per un braccio e tirarti indietro. »  
> « Ti riferisci a Shiro? »  
> Aveva parlato tra sé, ma Lance aveva capito ugualmente. Lance capiva sempre tutto.  
> Keith annuì, tenendo gli occhi puntati sull'erba.  
> « Vedrai che Luis se la caverà. Capirà presto di avere delle persone che tengono a lui. »  
> La mano di Lance posata su un braccio lo fece sussultare. Si era aspettato un commento pungente, ma il tono che lo raggiunse sembrava addolorato.  
> « E tu quanto ci metterai a capire che ci sono persone che tengono a te? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Voltron e tutti i suoi personaggi appartengono a Dreamworks & Netflix.  
> Note: Post-canon  
> La canzone citata è "Safe and sound" di Taylor Swift  
> Beta: Myst & Leryu  
> Word count: 2480

Era mattina inoltrata quando Estella richiamò l'attenzione di Keith, impegnato a confezionare nuove ghirlande con nonna McClain. Aveva un'aria dispiaciuta e incerta.  
« So che non dovrei chiedertelo, Keith, ma Lance sta ancora dormendo e, da quello che mi ha raccontato Cisco, credo non si sveglierà prima di mezzogiorno. » esordì. « Io devo assolutamente raggiungere lui e Lisa al negozio, ma Michelle ha dimenticato il pranzo che le avevo preparato. Mi chiedevo se non potessi fare una corsa tu a portarglielo. Oggi ha il turno in un negozio di souvenir vicino alla spiaggia dove siete stati l'altro giorno, con la motoretta di Miguel non ci metteresti molto. »  
Keith non tentennò nemmeno un istante, balzando in piedi: un favore del genere non gli sarebbe costato nulla, inoltre si fidava nel proprio senso dell'orientamento.  
Ricordava la strada fino alla spiaggia e da lì in poi avrebbe improvvisato: di solito se la cavava senza problemi.  
« Ti ringrazio davvero tanto! » esclamò Estella, consegnandogli un sacchetto che emanava un profumo invitante.  
Keith scosse la testa.  
« Lo faccio con piacere. »  
Alcuni isolati dopo, però, sulla motoretta che faticava a tenere la strada, iniziò nutrire qualche dubbio. Forse la sua memoria non funzionava così bene, le palme lungo le strade sembravano tutte uguali e il percorso per la spiaggia non gli appariva più così chiaro.  
Poteva essere colpa del fatto che per il primo tratto avesse guidato Lance, o che i suoi pensieri tendessero a perdersi, rincorrendo immagini e parole della sera prima. Quello sciocco motivetto gli era entrato in testa e non ne voleva sapere di andarsene, nonostante non ne avesse capito le parole. O meglio, sostenere di esserne del tutto all'oscuro sarebbe stato mentire a sé stesso, considerando il nodo allo stomaco che il ricordo gli provocava. Alla fine, qualcosina Michelle glielo aveva insegnato, specialmente termini che lei considerava “fondamentali”, e, di conseguenza, era abbastanza consapevole di quello che aveva sentito. Non che questo migliorasse le cose.  
Insomma, se si era perso era tutta colpa di Lance!  
Sospirò frustrato, accostò e scese dalla motoretta. Avrebbe potuto chiedere indicazioni, ma Estella non gli aveva detto il nome del negozio. In alternativa, avrebbe potuto domandare a qualcuno se sapeva dove trovare Michelle McClain; a giudicare dalla mole di parenti e clienti del locale, da quelle parti la conoscevano in molti, anche se l'idea di fermare sconosciuti per strada non lo entusiasmava.  
Si era appena avviato in una direzione a caso in quel dedalo di viuzze, quando venne raggiunto da delle esclamazioni concitate. Erano in spagnolo, quindi non ne afferrò il senso esatto, ma due cose erano certe: qualcuno stava litigando e una di quelle voci gli era familiare.  
In un attimo svoltò l'angolo del vicolo e la scena che si trovò davanti lo lasciò senza parole: tre bulletti avevano costretto Luis in un angolo e lo stavano minacciando, strattonandolo per il colletto della maglia. Quando il più grosso di questi caricò il destro, puntando al volto del ragazzino, Keith reagì d'istinto. La mano corse automaticamente al pugnale galra che teneva alla cintura.  
« Ehi, voi! Lasciatelo andare! » esclamò.  
I tre si voltarono con espressioni aggressive, pronti a dare battaglia allo scocciatore, ma Keith vide il momento esatto in cui i loro occhi si posarono sulla lama di luxite e i loro propositi vennero meno. Seguirono poche parole borbottate e Luis venne spinto contro la parete, prima che se la dessero a gambe.  
Keith li ignorò, rinfoderò il pugnale e si accostò al ragazzino.  
« Stai bene? »  
Luis gli lanciò un'occhiata poco amichevole e allontanò la mano tesa per aiutarlo, rialzandosi da solo.  
« Un coltello, ma davvero? » commentò, sarcastico. « Devi essere pazzo, vuoi farti arrestare? »  
« Non sarebbe la prima volta che mi metto nei guai per questo. »  
« Vuoi farmi credere che te ne andavi in giro a minacciare di accoltellare la gente? Tu? Il famoso Paladino Rosso?»  
Il tono di Luis stava passando dal sarcasmo alla derisione e Keith vi riconobbe una sfumatura fin troppo nota.  
« Ho fatto di peggio che minacciare e ben prima di diventare un Paladino. »  
Quel ragazzo gli ricordava incredibilmente sé stesso prima di entrare alla Garrison: una creatura allo sbando, senza nessuno che le indicasse la giusta direzione, costantemente sull'orlo del baratro. Vedendo le cose da quella prospettiva, poteva capire tutta l'ostilità che Luis provava verso di lui: era la stessa che il giovane Keith aveva provato nei confronti dei suoi coetanei cresciuti in famiglie normali. Loro avevano qualcosa che lui non aveva e, quando il senso di frustrazione era diventato insopportabile, quel coltello, di cui all'epoca ignorava la reale provenienza, era diventato strumento delle peggiori stupidaggini.  
Era stato in quel periodo che aveva incontrato Shiro e, se non fosse stato per lui, la sua vita sarebbe stata molto diversa.  
« Tsk, figuriamoci. »  
Luis lo stava ancora fissando e sembrava tutt'altro che impressionato.  
« Scommetto che è tutta scena per darti delle arie da duro, con quel coltello alla cintura e i mezzi guanti di pelle, neanche fossi uno di quei motociclisti da film. Su chi devi fare colpo? Su Michelle? Patetico. »  
Keith prese un respiro e tentò di frenare l'irritazione che gli stava crescendo dentro. La pazienza porta concentrazione...  
Probabilmente aveva visto un sacco di gentaglia provarci con la sorella e generalizzare gli veniva spontaneo.  
« Tutto quello che vorrei ora da Michelle è consegnarle il suo pranzo. » disse sollevando il sacchetto che ancora teneva nella mano sinistra. « Tu, piuttosto, non dovresti essere a scuola a quest'ora? »  
A quelle parole Luis rispose con una smorfia.  
« Puoi anche fare la spia, non me ne importa niente. »  
Un altro sospiro sfuggì dalle labbra di Keith: era tutto così prevedibile che avrebbe potuto recitare le battute di Luis un istante prima che lui le pronunciasse. Era come rileggere un vecchio copione.  
« Se lo facessi, non saresti tu a venirne colpito, ma chi si fida di te e non mi va di vedere tua madre o i tuoi fratelli rimanerci male perché ti comporti da stupido. »  
Keith strinse i pugni, frustrato dall'incapacità dell'altro di riconoscere la propria fortuna.  
« Per quante scemenze tu possa fare, ci sarà sempre qualcuno disposto a perdonarti e ad accoglierti. Non hai bisogno di andare in giro a derubare la gente per avere qualcosa da mettere sotto i denti a cena, perché non c'è nessuno a casa che te la preparerà. O di aspettare un aiuto piovuto dal cielo che ti faccia capire in cosa stai sbagliando, che ti faccia sentire amato e accettato. Qualcuno a cui guardare come un esempio, che ti sappia guidare quando non sai dove sbattere la testa e tutto sembra solo un enorme caos. Tu hai già tutto questo. »  
S'interruppe quando si rese conto che Luis lo stava fissando, l'espressione di disprezzo mutata in una stupita.  
« Di chi stai...? Aspetta, stai parlando di mio fratello? »  
Solo in quel momento Keith realizzò di aver dato voce ai pensieri per Shiro: il suo ideale di  fratello maggiore. Era ovvio che Luis avesse associato immediatamente quell'idea a Lance.  
« No, io... no, non considero affatto Lance un fratello. »  
Mentre pronunciava quelle parole, capì che il punto era tutto lì: non aveva mai considerato Lance un fratello, c'era un abisso tra quello che provava per Shiro e quello che provava per lui. Era un sentimento che aveva poco a che fare con l'affetto e la riconoscenza per averlo aiutato in una situazione delicata. Se si fermava a ragionarci, era...  
« Beh, come ti pare. Se vuoi portare quella roba a Michelle, seguimi. »  
Luis s'incamminò oltre il vicolo e Keith abbandonò quell'idea fugace per seguirlo.  
Il ragazzino non si avvicinò al negozio dove lavorava la sorella maggiore, si limitò ad indicarglielo da dietro un angolo e a fargli cenno di andare.  
Keith lo squadrò, dubbioso, prima di avviarsi. Forse avrebbe dovuto aggiungere qualcosa, spiegargli a dovere cosa stava sbagliando nel suo comportamento e perché. Lui però non era Shiro, non sarebbe mai stato in grado di fare la paternale a qualcuno.  
« Ma che vuoi? Adesso me ne torno a scuola. » borbottò Luis. « Ricattatore. »  
Keith strabuzzò gli occhi.  
« Non è... »  
« Lascia perdere, non me ne faccio un accidente della tua triste storia di bambino abbandonato. Piuttosto, me lo fai vedere, quel coltello? Sembra figo. Lance uscirebbe di testa se sapesse che l'hai puntato contro qualcuno. »  
Una smorfia.  
« Lance usciva di testa _ogni volta_ che lo puntavo contro qualcuno ed è successo più spesso di quanto non credi. Non cascherò in questo giochetto.»  
Luis sbuffò e si ficcò le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni.  
« Che noia, sei davvero poco divertente come dice mio fratello. »  
« Lance parla di me? »  
Dopo Miguel, sapere che anche Luis era stato testimone di chiacchiere sul suo conto, lo spiazzava.  
Luis invece sembrava scocciato.  
« In continuazione. Keith di qui, Keith di là, non se ne può più. »   
Non si rese minimamente conto dell'effetto che quelle parole ebbero sul suo interlocutore, che rimase a fissarlo incredulo, finché un'esclamazione alle sue spalle non lo strappò da quel senso di irrealtà.  
« Keith! Sei davvero tu? Cosa ci fai da queste parti? »  
Voltandosi, notò Michelle, sulla porta del negozio, che agitava allegramente una mano nella sua direzione. Quando tornò a rivolgersi a Luis, vide che quest'ultimo si stava allontanando oltre l'angolo, ignorandoli entrambi.   

« Devi tenere la mano così. Le dita qui. Ecco, questo è un la. »  
Il suono di una corda pizzicata.  
« Se sposti le dita così, questo è un sol. »  
Il tocco di una mano sulla sua, braccia che gli cingevano le spalle da dietro.  
« E questo è un re. Hai capito? »  
Keith annuì vagamente e tentò di concentrarsi sulla chitarra che teneva in mano.  
Si trovavano nel giardino di casa McClain, seduti sull'erba. La temperatura era mite e una leggera brezza rinfrescava quel piacevole dopopranzo. Era l'ora della giornata in cui il mondo sembrava prendersi una pausa, prima di ritornare alla sua attività frenetica: Estella stava riordinando la cucina,  la nonna si era appisolata sul divano, Francisco e Lisa chiacchieravano sommessamente ancora seduti al tavolo, Flor e Rico erano usciti a giocare sul prato.  
Lance aveva preso la chitarra ed era uscito a sua volta, seguito da Keith.  
Era stato con grande stupore che l'aveva visto prima accennare e poi eseguire una melodia delicata. Fino a quel momento non immaginava nemmeno che Lance sapesse suonare uno strumento.  
Voleva preparare qualcosa per la festa dei nonni, gli aveva spiegato, ma, essendo molto tempo che non si esercitava, ci avrebbe messo un po' a riprendere la mano.  
Keith era rimasto ad ascoltarlo in silenzio, fino a quando non si era visto passare lo strumento con la scusa di: « Ti insegno qualche accordo, così intanto li ripasso anch'io. »  
Le mani di Lance erano calde, guidavano le sue con gentilezza ed era piacevole sentirne il tocco.  
Keith aveva fatto davvero di tutto per non sentirsi in imbarazzo, ma troppi pensieri si rincorrevano nella sua testa perché riuscisse a concentrarsi. Le dita facevano vibrare le corde, ma non stava davvero ascoltando il suono che producevano.  
« Luis mi ha detto che vi siete incontrati. »  
Le dita di Keith s'irrigidirono e la corda gli rimandò una stonatura.  
« Non farò la spia, non provarci nemmeno. »  
« Nah, non ne ho bisogno, mi ha raccontato tutto. So che stava marinando la scuola. In realtà volevo ringraziarti di averlo tolto dai guai. »  
Keith sviò lo sguardo e scosse la testa, come a dire che era stato un gesto di poco conto. Sperava che Lance non proseguisse la conversazione, ripensare a quello che aveva provato durante l'incontro con Luis non era esattamente piacevole. Ovviamente, aspettarsi che l'amico fosse discreto era un'utopia.  
« Ha fatto uno strano discorso sui fratelli. » continuò infatti. « Gli avevo accennato della tua situazione famigliare, spero non sia stato maleducato. »  
Pizzicò di nuovo una corda della chitarra e questa volta il suono uscì più pulito. Non sapeva di che nota si trattasse, ma bastava che riempisse il silenzio.  
« So come ci si sente. » si risolse ad ammettere, infine, restituendo lo strumento a Lance e ignorando il suo sguardo confuso. « É come essere costantemente in bilico su un precipizio, guardi gli altri e ti chiedi come fanno a passeggiare tranquillamente senza avere le vertigini. A volte il burrone sembra addirittura allettante, almeno finché non arriva qualcuno a prenderti per un braccio e tirarti indietro. »  
« Ti riferisci a Shiro? »  
Aveva parlato tra sé, ma Lance aveva capito ugualmente. Lance capiva sempre tutto.  
Keith annuì, tenendo gli occhi puntati sull'erba.  
« Vedrai che Luis se la caverà. Capirà presto di avere delle persone che tengono a lui. »  
La mano di Lance posata su un braccio lo fece sussultare. Si era aspettato un commento pungente, ma il tono che lo raggiunse sembrava addolorato.  
« E tu quanto ci metterai a capire che ci sono persone che tengono a te? »  
Erano parole alle quali Keith non poteva e non avrebbe saputo come rispondere: tutto quello che sapeva era che, ogni volta che si fermava a pensarci seriamente, si rendeva conto che, per quanto si stesse affezionando a quella casa e a quella famiglia, nulla di ciò che lo circondava gli apparteneva. Nemmeno quello era il posto per lui.  
Lance però non attese nessuna risposta, si limitò a imbracciare la chitarra e a tentare alcuni accordi. Pochi istanti dopo, alla musica si aggiunse la voce.  
  
_« I remember tears streaming down your face_  
_When I said, “I’ll never let you go”_  
_When all those shadows almost killed your light_  
_I remember you said, “Don’t leave me here alone”_  
_But all that’s dead and gone and passed tonight »_

A Keith era capitato di sentirlo canticchiare per scherzo o per passatempo, solo la sera prima aveva assistito ai suoi vaneggi canori da ubriaco, ma non si era mai soffermato ad ascoltare davvero. Sentendola ora si stupì di quanto potesse essere calda e malinconica al tempo stesso, con un tono dolce che gli trasmetteva brividi leggeri lungo la schiena.  
  
_« Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You’ll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I’ll be safe and sound »_

Le note della chitarra scivolavano in una melodia pacata mentre le dita accarezzavano le corde e le parole si susseguivano. Questa volta poteva capirle e un nodo gli serrò la gola.  
Respirò piano, profondamente, per tentare di scioglierlo, ma quello non si mosse di un millimetro.

_« Don't you dare look out your window,_  
_darling everything's on fire_  
_The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
_Hold onto this lullaby_  
_even when the musics gone, gone »_

Si trovavano ancora spalla contro spalla e Keith poteva sentire i movimenti leggeri delle dita di Lance. Tutto il suo corpo era fin troppo consapevole della vicinanza dell'altro e reagiva in un modo del tutto imprevisto. Gli angoli degli occhi presero a pizzicare e Keith abbassò le palpebre tentando di mantenere il respiro regolare. Non voleva che i bambini, che stavano giocando poco lontano, lo vedessero in quello stato. Nemmeno lui stesso avrebbe voluto vedersi così.  
Voltandosi appena, appoggiò la fronte alla spalla di Lance: in questo modo nessuno lo avrebbe guardato.

_« Just close your eyes,_  
_the sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright,_  
_no one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light,_  
_you and I'll be safe and sound »_

La voce di Lance s'incrinò solo per un attimo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pagina autore - [Fairy Circles](https://www.facebook.com/FairyYuki/)


	7. Cap. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Voltron e tutti i suoi personaggi appartengono a Dreamworks & Netflix.  
>  **Note:** Post-canon  
> La canzone citata è [Si tu ne vuelves](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iiVuTNXtY_k) di Miguel Bosè e Shakira  
>  **Beta:** Myst  & Leryu  
>  **Word count:** 3181

L'ora si era fatta incredibilmente tarda, al punto che persino Shiro iniziava ad accusare la stanchezza. Da quando avevano messo piede a casa Holt, non avevano avuto un attimo di tregua. Erano sempre rimasti in contatto con il castello nello spazio, ma non perdevano mai gli aggiornamenti da Varadero. L'aiuto della principessa, in particolare, era stato determinante per iniziare a elaborare una soluzione per il problema. Esaminando il patrimonio genetico di Keith erano riusciti, non senza parecchie difficoltà, a isolare il fattore che aveva scatenato la mutazione e a sviluppare il prototipo di un enzima che la inibisse. Era un lavoro lungo e complicato, che richiedeva tutte le energie e la concentrazione di chi lo stava portando avanti.  
Shiro sapeva benissimo quanto impegno ci volesse, ma non poteva fare a meno di preoccuparsi per la salute dei due fratelli che non riposavano decentemente da giorni, oltre che di risentire del costante senso di inutilità.  
« Avremo bisogno di te per difenderci nel caso il governo decidesse di arrestarci. » aveva commentato Pidge, tra il serio e il faceto, quando le aveva esposto i suoi dubbi.  
Shiro si era augurato di sentirsi inutile per sempre.  
In quel momento si trovava di fronte a una missione di estrema importanza: non poteva assolutamente tirarsi indietro.  
Con il vassoio in bilico sul braccio robotico, si azzardò ad aprire la porta e a entrare nella stanza di Pidge: l'ambiente era immerso nella penombra, rischiarato solo dalla luce della lampada sulla scrivania. La ragazza era china sulla tastiera, da cui proveniva un ticchettio incessante, i capelli raccolti alla meglio con un mollettone e gli occhiali un po' storti sul naso. Sembrava più che mai concentrata, nonostante gli evidenti segni di stanchezza.  
Non si voltò nemmeno quando Shiro avanzò nella stanza.  
« Se sei venuto a dirmi di andare a dormire, ti consiglio di girare sui tacchi e andare da Matt. »  
Shiro sospirò.  
« Ci sono appena stato e non è servito a niente, con te non ci provo nemmeno. Però ti ho portato generi di sostentamento. »  
L'aroma della bevanda fumante doveva averla raggiunta, perché Pidge si voltò finalmente nella sua direzione con espressione bramosa.  
« Hai del caffè? »  
Sul volto di Shiro si dipinse un sorrisetto, che si fece via via più malizioso mentre allontanava il vassoio, in risposta alla mano di lei che si allungava nella sua direzione.  
« Shiro, non è divertente. »  
Lo sguardo di Pidge si era fatto affilato, ma lui non vi badò.  
« Non posso costringerti ad andare a dormire, ma posso chiederti un bacio in cambio. »  
La smorfia che si dipinse sul volto di Pidge fu impagabile, al punto che Shiro faticò a non scoppiare a ridere. Il romanticismo di quella ragazza era più o meno pari alle capacità informatiche di Shiro.  
« Oh, _quiznak_ , quanto sei melenso... » borbottò, mentre lo afferrava per il colletto della maglia e lo costringeva ad abbassarsi verso di lei.  
Gli stampò un bacio sulle labbra e tornò a guardarlo con aria trionfante.  
« Ora sgancia quel caffè! »  
A lato della scrivania vi era già impilato un numero imprecisato di tazzine e Shiro si augurò che non stesse esagerando, o Lance non sarebbe stato l'unico ad avere problemi nella gestione di qualcuno.  
  
***  
A Varadero, era finalmente giunto il giorno dell'anniversario dei nonni McClain.  
Era stato stabilito di tenere la festa in serata, in un momento in cui fossero tutti presenti.  
Lance e Luis passarono il pomeriggio a sistemare le decorazioni del giardino, Estella e Michelle tra i fornelli. Tutto doveva essere perfetto e si respirava un'aria di euforia. Persino Keith se ne sentiva parte e cercava di essere d'aiuto il più possibile impedendo a nonna McClain di piombare in cucina, scoprendo quali manicaretti erano in preparazione, o rovinarsi la sorpresa dell'allestimento esterno.  
La cena si svolse nel cortile di fronte alla casa e praticamente tutto il vicinato era stato invitato.  
A Keith, poco avvezzo a quel genere di condivisione, parve assurdo e caotico, ma un tipo di caos pieno di calore e di famigliarità.  
Francisco suonò alla chitarra una ritmata canzone spagnola e il giardino si trasformò in una pista da ballo, dove le coppie volteggiavano e si agitavano allegramente.  
Lance, più tardi, si esibì in una canzone più lenta, melodica, che portò le persone ad assecondare una danza più intima. Le coppie si strinsero tra loro, l’atmosfera si fece più romantica, degna della celebrazione di un lungo amore. Francisco e Lisa ballavano abbracciati, così come Estella e il marito. Nonna McClain e il consorte guardavano negli occhi con un sentimento immutato negli anni.  
Michelle aveva accettato l’invito di un ragazzo del vicinato e ora ondeggiava stretta a lui. Un’espressione a dir poco estatica era dipinta sul volto del giovanotto.  
La voce di Lance era riuscita a creare un’atmosfera magica, quasi surreale, sotto le luci tenui e dorate delle decorazioni. Era la perfetta rappresentazione della festa di famiglia ben riuscita.  
Keith li osservava e non poteva fare a meno di sentire il cuore pieno di affetto per quelle persone. Ai suoi occhi, quello era l’idillio familiare che non aveva mai avuto il privilegio di vivere, un luogo in cui, nonostante gli screzi e le incomprensioni, c’era sempre spazio e amore per tutti.  
Luogo a cui non sarebbe mai appartenuto davvero, realizzò in un’improvvisa, gelida consapevolezza.  
I McClain potevano averlo accolto, ma era solo questione di tempo prima che iniziassero a fare domande. La scusa della vacanza, non avrebbe retto per sempre: prima o poi si sarebbe trovato a giustificare il vero motivo della sua presenza, a dare spiegazioni sulle sue origini. Questo avrebbe distrutto ogni piccolo legame costruito finora. Chi avrebbe voluto che i propri bambini si avvicinassero a un mostro alieno? Chi avrebbe accettato che il proprio figlio ne avesse portato uno in casa?  
E lui, dopotutto, come avrebbe potuto biasimarli?  
Era il primo a essere terrorizzato dalla propria natura e a comprendere che quanto che aveva attorno era solo una parentesi momentanea, una mera illusione.  
Ammirando scene risplendenti di gioia, Lance che sorrideva felice, gli era sempre più evidente quanto non appartenesse a quel mondo: non ne aveva i requisiti, nonostante l'avesse sempre desiderato. Probabilmente era giusto così: la sua presenza, il suo coinvolgimento, avrebbero distrutto ogni armonia.  
Approfittando del fatto che l'attenzione di tutti era focalizzata altrove, si allontanò silenziosamente.  
  
Quando rimanere all'esterno si fece difficoltoso a causa del buio e buona parte dei vicini fece ritorno alle rispettive abitazioni, la festa si spostò nel salotto di casa, mantenendo comunque la propria spensieratezza.  
Alla chitarra venne sostituito lo stereo e la musica continuò ad accompagnare chiacchiere e danze.  
Lance si era accorto immediatamente dell'assenza di Keith, ma aveva immaginato che si fosse allontanato per via della confusione: non era abituato ad avere attorno tutta quella gente ed era comprensibile che si fosse sentito a disagio. Non era andato subito a cercarlo per lasciargli spazio, evitando di stargli troppo addosso: se Keith desiderava passare un po' di tempo in solitudine, lontano dal caos e da tutta quella gente, era suo pieno diritto.  
Quando però sua madre e Michelle si mostrarono preoccupate per il suo allontanamento, decise che era ora di recuperarlo.  
Non trovandolo in nessuna stanza di casa, Lance aprì la porta finestra che dava sul giardino,  lasciandosi alle spalle la sala luminosa, per avanzare nel cortile immerso nella penombra. Solo i fili di lucine colorate che avevano teso tra una grondaia e l'altra lo rischiaravano.  
« Keith... » chiamò dubbioso, guardandosi attorno. « Sei qui? La mamma e Michelle ti cercavano. »  
Non impiegò molto a individuare la sagoma accucciata nell'erba sul lato buio della casa.  
« Cosa stai combinando qui da solo? La mamma ha detto che... »  
S'interruppe quando gli fu chiaro che qualcosa non andava: Keith era troppo raggomitolato su sé stesso e stava tremando. Si chinò cautamente verso di lui e gli posò una mano sulla spalla.  
« Che succede? Ti senti male? »  
Keith scosse la testa, tenendo il volto affondato tra le braccia incrociate.  
« Torna dentro, non guardarmi. Di' a tua madre che... che sono andato a dormire. »  
« Che scemenza, non ci crederebbe mai. Ehi... non si era detto niente più paranoie? Me l'avevi promesso. »  
Keith rimase in silenzio per un tempo che a Lance parve interminabile. Dall'interno della casa provenivano ancora musiche allegre, ma lì in giardino si riusciva comunque a sentire il frinire delle cicale.  
« É... _quello_. » disse infine Keith.  
Non fu necessario aggiungere altro perché la situazione fosse chiara.  
Lance avrebbe voluto fare qualcosa e il senso d'impotenza che provò gli provocò una stretta al petto. La volta precedente erano stati fortunati, ma la realtà era che non aveva ancora capito cosa scatenasse quelle crisi e cosa le placasse. Tutto quello che sapeva era che voleva restare vicino a Keith, fargli sentire che non era solo.  
Rimase quindi seduto al suo fianco senza dire una parola, la mano sempre sulla sua spalla, finché non fu proprio la musica a venire in suo soccorso. Dalla sala proveniva una delle canzoni preferite dei suoi nonni, un lento che spesso avevano anche ballato, ed era una canzone che Lance adorava.  
  
_« Si tu no vuelves_  
se secaran todos los mares  
y esperare sin ti  
tapiado al fondo de algun recuerdo »  
  
Poteva sembrare triste, ma per Lance era un testo di speranza, perché lui era certo che la persona attesa da chi cantava sarebbe tornata. Quel pensiero, in qualche modo, gli riempiva il cuore di tenerezza.  
Sull'onda di quel sentimento, lasciò scivolare la mano dalla spalla di Keith lungo il braccio, che si avvolgeva attorno alle ginocchia, fino a prendergli la mano. Gli occhi che si alzarono su di lui, stupiti, avevano una sfumatura giallastra, ma Lance non vi badò.  
« Balliamo? » mormorò con un sorriso. « Qui non ci vede nessuno, non ti preoccupare. »  
Lo sguardo di Keith era dubbioso, di certo si stava chiedendo che senso avesse, soprattutto in un momento come quello, ma non oppose resistenza quando Lance lo indusse ad alzarsi e strinse la sua mano nella propria.  
  
_« si tu no vuelves_  
mi voluntad se hara pequeña  
me quedare aqui  
junto a mi perro espiando horizontes »  
  
« Sai, ci sono cresciuto, con questa canzone. I miei nonni l'ascoltavano continuamente. »  
« É bella... » commentò Keith, e Lance si stupì di non sentire riluttanza nella sua voce.  
Si stava lasciando condurre, ma avvertiva ancora una certa rigidità nei suoi movimenti. Voleva che si sentisse a suo agio, che si tranquillizzasse, sicuramente lo avrebbe aiutato a superare il brutto momento.  
Fu per quello che lasciò scivolare la propria mano sulla sua schiena, in lente carezze pacate. Quando lo sentì rilassarsi, gli circondò la vita e lo strinse un po' di più.  
  
_« si tu no vuelves_  
no quedaran mas que desiertos  
y escuchare por si  
algun latido le queda a esta tierra  
que era tan serena  
cuando me querias  
habia un perfume fresco  
que yo respiraba  
era tan bonita  
era asi de grande  
y no tenia fin »  
  
Non ci furono movimenti bruschi, allontanamenti o scatti. Lance stava tenendo Keith tra le braccia, stava stringendo la sua mano e stavano ondeggiando dolcemente al ritmo di una musica così romantica che era un miracolo che nessuno dei due se la fosse già data a gambe. Eppure erano lì e a Lance sembrava un sogno, anche se Keith non lo stava guardando: teneva gli occhi bassi, la testa inclinata quasi ad appoggiarsi alla sua spalla. Questo forse era un bene, perché permetteva a Lance di mantenere un contegno nonostante il batticuore.  
  
_« Y cada noche vendra una estrella_  
a hacerme compañia  
que te cuente como estoy  
y sepas lo que ahi »  
  
Il ritornello giunse su note morbide e Lance si ritrovò a canticchiarlo a voce bassa, a pochi centimetri dall'orecchio di Keith: probabilmente lui non avrebbe capito una parola, ma non aveva importanza. In quel momento ciò che contava era solo la vicinanza che stavano condividendo.  
  
_« dime amor, amor, amor_  
estoy aqui no ves?  
si no vuelves no habra vida  
no se lo que hare »  
  
Forse non era vero che Keith non capiva, perché gli occhi che alzò su di lui erano pieni di calore, di nuovo grandi e scuri, luminosi come stelle. Lance era certo di non aver mai visto uno sguardo del genere sul suo volto. Lo tenne tra le braccia, sul prato del giardino rischiarato solo dalla luna e dalle lucine colorate: rimasero a fissarsi in silenzio, immersi in quell'atmosfera ovattata dove non esistevano problemi, dolori e angosce. C'erano solo loro, una musica romantica e le loro dita intrecciate. Lance si ritrovò a pensare che Keith non era mai stato tanto bello come in quel momento, con un sorriso timido sulle labbra, che sembravano chiedere solo di essere baciate.  
Questa volta l'avrebbe fatto.  
L'avrebbe fatto davvero, se...  
Se un fischio acuto proveniente dalle loro spalle non avesse fatto irrigidire entrambi, mandando in mille pezzi l'atmosfera.  
Lance si voltò di scatto, sgranando gli occhi, mentre Keith già ne aveva individuato la fonte e si stava comprendo il volto con le mani, in un estremo gesto di imbarazzo.  
L'intera famiglia McClain era affacciata alla grande portafinestra che dava sul giardino e li stava fissando, alcuni con aperti sorrisi, altri con espressioni maliziose. Michelle accennò un applauso che venne interrotto da un'occhiataccia del fratello.  
« Ho appena adottato un altro figlio? » commentò Estella con un sorrisetto.  
« _Mamà_ , ti prego! »  
Lance avrebbe voluto che la terra lo inghiottisse in quell'esatto momento e di certo per Keith era lo stesso, visto com’era sgusciato via dalle sue braccia.  
« Dove pensi di andare, tu?! » esclamò, acchiappandolo per un braccio prima che si allontanasse ancora.  
« Non entrerò mai più in casa tua. » fu la risposta, mentre le sue guance raggiungevano sfumature di rosso estremamente preoccupanti. « Mai più.»  
A peggiorare la situazione giunsero Flor e Rico, che corsero in giardino e presero a saltellare loro attorno.  
« Posso chiamarti fratellone? Posso, posso? » esclamò la bambina aggrappandosi alla giacca di Keith.  
Dal lato opposto, Rico gli aveva afferrato il braccio libero con le manine paffute.  
« Diventerai il mio zio preferito! » esclamò con sguardo pieno di ammirazione.  
« Ehi! Sono io il tuo zio preferito! Quello che è andato nello spazio e tutto il resto! » ribatté Lance pieno di indignazione, mentre Keith aveva l'aria di chi voleva morire sul posto per non sentire più niente.  
« Anche lui è andato nello spazio. Ed era il braccio con la spada, mentre tu eri la gamba. Usare la spada è più figo. »  
La logica ferrea del bambino zittì tutti per un istante, finché dall'interno non giunsero le risate fragorose di Michelle e i due capirono che non avrebbero avuto via di scampo.  
  
Fu necessaria tutta l'autorità di nonna McClain per mettere a tacere le risate, gli scherzi e gli schiamazzi dei bambini. Era fin troppo tardi per continuare a fare tutto quel fracasso ed era bene che chi doveva andare a scuola o al lavoro il giorno dopo, filasse dritto a letto. Quel classico discorso da mamma coscienziosa fece sorridere tutti, ma nessuno osò contestarlo e la celebrazione volse al termine.  
Lance si attardò in giardino, mentre gli altri rientravano e si avviavano verso le proprie stanze. Keith non aveva più detto una parola, ma sembrava che l'entusiasmo dei bambini avesse stemperato il suo imbarazzo. Sulla sua pelle non vi era più traccia di macchie viola e questo era un sollievo.  
« Sono felice che tu stia meglio. » disse Lance, in tono leggero.  
Non voleva forzare la vicinanza, in quel momento. Un attimo prima era stato talmente felice da temere che il cuore gli balzasse dal petto e l'euforia non se n'era del tutto andata. Sapeva, però, che quello era un momento delicato per Keith.  
Tuttavia, l'altro abbozzò un sorriso, accennando a muovere un passo nella sua direzione.  
« Ti ringrazio. »  
Lance annuì, ricambiando, e si avviò a sua volta per rientrare, tentanto di dissimulare l'emozione. Non poteva credere che, solo poco prima, era stato sul punto di baciarlo. Non l'avrebbe ritenuto possibile nemmeno nelle sue più rosee fantasie.  
« No, ti ringrazio davvero. » continuò Keith, affiancandosi a lui. « In qualche modo, mentre stavamo ballando, sei riuscito a farmi sentire... tranquillo. É difficile da spiegare ma, la canzone, le tue mani, il fatto che... Ah, mi sento un idiota! »  
A quelle parole, Lance avvertì il rossore precedente tornare a colorargli le guance.  
« Non sei affatto un idiota. » lo rassicurò, prendendogli una mano e intrecciando le dita con le sue. « Che cosa hai sentito? Se sono riuscito ad aiutarti, credimi, mi fa solo piacere. »  
Keith non si allontanò. Era impacciato, ma ricambiò la stretta.  
« Il fatto che tu mi... abbracciassi in quel modo. Mi sono sentito al sicuro, ho pensato che sarebbe andato tutto bene. »  
Scosse la testa mentre si fermava davanti alla porta della sua stanza.  
« Lo so che è una sciocchezza, che dobbiamo fare attenzione perché non abbiamo ancora un antidoto e non sappiamo a cosa sia dovuto tutto questo, ma... »  
Alzò su di lui uno sguardo limpido e Lance pensò, per l'ennesima volta, di avere di fronte gli occhi più belli dell'universo.  
« Mi hai fatto sentire bene. »  
Non fu un gesto premeditato, semplicemente Lance sollevò una mano e gli sfiorò la guancia in una carezza gentile, scendendo poi a lato del collo e affondando le dita nei ciuffi corvini.  
Keith socchiuse gli occhi e, forse inconsciamente, inclinò il capo per andare incontro al suo tocco. Alzò appena il viso e, nello stesso momento, Lance si chinò per far incontrare le loro labbra in un contatto dapprima delicato, poi via via più intenso. Gli circondò la vita con il braccio libero e lo tenne stretto a sé, approfondendo il bacio quando Keith gliene diede modo.  
Nel silenzio del corridoio, elettrizzato dal calore che gli stava esplodendo nel petto, realizzò con un istante di ritardo che Keith si era irrigidito.  
Spalancò gli occhi quando si sentì spintonare bruscamente.  
Keith stava tremando, era pallido e aveva un'espressione sconvolta.  
Com'era possibile che un attimo prima stesse ricambiando il suo bacio e un attimo dopo lo respingesse con tanta angoscia?  
Confuso, Lance allungò una mano verso di lui, per ristabilire un contatto, ma Keith scattò all'indietro.  
« Non toccarmi! » ringhiò, oltrepassando la soglia e sbattendosi la porta alle spalle.  
Allo scatto della serratura, Lance ebbe l'impressione che il suo cuore precipitasse sul fondo dello stomaco.  
Cos'era appena successo? Aveva corso troppo? Aveva esagerato? Eppure Keith non l'aveva rifiutato all'inizio. Aveva detto di essere stato bene.  
Lance si avvicinò alla porta e vi appoggiò la fronte.  
« Keith... » chiamò, senza alzare troppo la voce. « Keith, per favore. »  
Nessuna risposta lo raggiunse.  
« Ok, sono un cretino, mi dispiace. Non so che idee mi sia messo in testa, pensavo che anche tu... Non avrei dovuto. Keith, per favore, dimmi qualcosa. »  
Ancora nessun suono, nemmeno quello di un sospiro.  
Lance strinse i pugni, frustrato: dunque non meritava nemmeno di potersi spiegare? Non poteva avere nemmeno una possibilità?  
Era uno stupido, con quel colpo di testa si era giocato la fiducia di Keith. Sapeva benissimo quanta fatica facesse ad aprirsi con gli altri, a sentirsi a suo agio, e ora probabilmente si sentiva tradito per l'ennesima volta.  
Però...  
Però davvero tutto quello che meritava era una porta in faccia?  
« Keith... »  
Il pugno colpì la superficie di legno facendola vibrare, mentre la rabbia saliva al punto da inumidirgli le ciglia.  
_« Complimenti, Lance, un applauso. »_ si disse amaramente, mentre voltava le spalle alla porta chiusa ed entrava nella propria stanza. _« Sei riuscito a farti odiare dall'unica persona di cui ti sia mai innamorato davvero. »_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuki - [Fairy Circles](https://www.facebook.com/FairyYuki/)


	8. Cap. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Voltron e tutti i suoi personaggi appartengono a Dreamworks & Netflix.  
>  **Note:** Post-canon  
>  **Beta:** Myst  & Leryu ****  
> Word count: 2896

Era come se, per Keith, l'aria fosse diventata improvvisamente irrespirabile.  
Nei giorni che seguirono la festa di anniversario dei nonni McClain, Lance provò più volte ad avvicinarsi con il chiaro intento di parlare, ma non glielo permise. Pur di evitarlo, Keith iniziò a passare molto tempo fuori casa, in paese o sulla spiaggia, vagando senza meta, la mente occupata da mille pensieri, uno più cupo dell'altro. Il ricordo di quanto successo lo tormentava: era la materializzazione dei suoi timori più profondi.  
Era maturato abbastanza da riuscire ad ammettere a sé stesso di essere attratto da Lance e da riconoscere che l'affetto non era dovuto alla semplice gratitudine. Quello che non era pronto ad accettare, era l'idea di affidare tutto questo a qualcuno.  
Il solo pensiero di mettere il suo cuore, le sue inquietudini, i suoi sentimenti nelle mani di un'altra persona, lo atterriva. Sapeva a malapena gestirli per conto proprio, coinvolgere qualcun altro era fuori discussione: rimettersi al giudizio altrui poteva essere impietoso. L'aveva imparato sulla propria pelle, era meno doloroso allontanarsi per primo, piuttosto che aspettare che fossero gli altri a farlo.  
Keith era un mostro per metà alieno, non poteva permettere che altre persone venissero coinvolte in quella faccenda, le conseguenze sarebbero state disastrose. Non ultimo, lui ne sarebbe uscito con il cuore a pezzi quando sarebbe giunto il momento del rifiuto. Perché sarebbe arrivato, lo sapeva. Arrivava sempre.  
Non avrebbe dovuto concedere a Lance di avvicinarsi tanto e crogiolarsi in quella situazione. L'unica soluzione, ora, era dare un taglio netto a tutto, magari trovare il modo di andarsene, mettere più distanza possibile tra sé stesso e quei sentimenti distruttivi.  
  
« Come sarebbe che non lo sai? Vivete insieme e non lo sai? »  
La voce di Pidge suonò seccata anche attraverso il telefono e Lance si trattenne a stento dal lanciarlo dall'altra parte della stanza.  
No, non ci capiva più niente! Keith sembrava aver deciso che quella convivenza era giunta al termine e che lui non fosse nemmeno degno di esserne informato. Non sapeva come stava, perché era passata una settimana e non gli rivolgeva la parola, non stava più di un minuto nella stessa stanza e trascorreva più tempo in giro che a casa.  
Sua madre era molto preoccupata e non si capacitava di cosa fosse successo. Addirittura Michelle, che di solito non prendeva mai niente sul serio, era andata a scusarsi con lui per il suo comportamento: temeva che l'atteggiamento di Keith fosse dovuto al disagio provocato dai suoi scherzi. Lance aveva impiegato un intero pomeriggio a convincere entrambe che non avevano responsabilità, che Keith ce l'aveva solo con lui. Non se l’era sentita di scendere nel dettaglio dei motivi, ma sua madre e sua sorella erano delle ottime osservatrici: non aveva dubbi che avessero già capito tutto.  
« Beh, qualunque sia il problema, devi venirne a capo. Shiro ha ricevuto delle segnalazioni dalla Garrison, è stata rilevata attività aliena in quella zona. »  
Il tono di Pidge questa volta si fece perentorio.  
« Lance, non puoi dire di non sapere cosa stia facendo Keith, non a questo punto. »  
Lance imprecò tra i denti: maledizione, cosa stava combinando quell’idiota? Sembrava qualcosa di spaventosamente serio.  
« È una cosa seria. » confermò Pidge, leggendogli nel pensiero. « Molto seria. Hanno tirato in ballo l'FBI, stiamo venendo lì accompagnati da alcuni agenti. Ufficialmente sono la scorta di Matt, in quanto ambasciatore terrestre della coalizione, ma in realtà vengono per indagare. »  
Lance strinse i pugni tentando disperatamente di non cedere al panico. La situazione era precipitata all’improvviso.  
« Ok, questa è la cattiva notizia, ora dammi quella buona. Perché ne hai una buona, vero, Pidge? » la implorò.  
« Abbiamo l’antidoto. »

  
Quando Lance riattaccò, si concesse un paio di minuti per prendere fiato e calmarsi. Aveva bisogno di ragionare lucidamente: non era più il momento di scherzare o perdersi dietro a drammi sentimentali. La realtà, che aveva la pessima abitudine di avere a che fare con laboratori di ricerca governativi e morbosa curiosità verso le forme di vita aliene, aveva deciso di invadere il loro paradiso privato. Non potevano più fare finta di essere due adolescenti in vacanza.  
La prima cosa da fare, ora, era mettere da parte tutte le remore e parlare con Keith, capire cosa stava succedendo e se lui era davvero coinvolto.  
Si fece coraggio e bussò quindi alla porta della sua stanza.  
Non ottenendo risposta, tentò di nuovo.  
« Keith! So che non vuoi parlarmi, che non vuoi nemmeno vedermi, ma è importante. Ho appena parlato con Pidge, ci sono delle novità e... »  
Senza pensarci si appoggiò alla maniglia e questa si abbassò sotto le sue dita.  
Lance non voleva essere inopportuno, specialmente dopo quello che era successo, ma avevano davvero poco tempo. Per questo spinse leggermente la porta e mosse un passo nella stanza.  
« Keith, sto entrando. Scusami, è davvero un'emergenza. »  
La camera era semibuia a causa delle tende tirate, ma Lance individuò immediatamente la figura raggomitolata sul pavimento ai piedi del letto. Le sue spalle si alzavano e si abbassavano troppo velocemente, per via del respiro affannoso. L'espressione del volto che si alzò su di lui era atterrita, la pelle tinta di chiazze più scure.  
Lance sentì qualcosa annodarsi all'altezza del petto e si precipitò nella stanza.  
« Ma che diavolo... Keith! » esclamò, prima di riuscire a fermare l'ondata di rabbia che si era impadronita di lui.  
Lo afferrò per la spalla e lo scosse bruscamente.  
« Che stai facendo?! Eravamo d'accordo che ti avrei aiutato! Perché non sei venuto da me? Perché non me l'hai detto? »  
Keith allontanò la sua mano con un gesto secco e balzò in piedi, furioso.  
« Non mi toccare! » ringhiò, snudando le zanne.  
Lance rimase sgomento da quella nuova mutazione, ma non indietreggiò.  
« Degli agenti del governo stanno venendo qui! La Garrison ha rilevato tracce di attività aliena, sei stato davvero tu? Cosa ti dice il cervello?! »  
« Non è affar tuo! » sbottò Keith di rimando, alzando la voce. « Non impicciarti in cose che non ti riguardano! »  
« _Vaya mierda_ , Keith! Mi riguardano eccome, sei in casa mia! »  
Lance aveva urlato quella risposta con tutta le frustrazione accumulata in quei giorni, ma non si sarebbe mai aspettato di vedere un'espressione tanto sconvolta. Gli servì un attimo per realizzare che quegli occhi spalancati, dalle iridi dorate, non fissavano lui ma qualcuno alle sue spalle.  
Voltandosi, si trovò faccia a faccia con sua madre e Michelle, evidentemente attirate dalle urla, entrambe chiaramente spaventate.  
« _Mamà_... » iniziò, ma la sua attenzione venne riportata all'interno della stanza dal rumore un tonfo.  
Keith era indietreggiato fino a toccare la parete opposta e la finestra con la schiena.  
Lance lo vide allungare una mano per aprire i vetri.  
« No! Keith! » esclamò, ma nei suoi occhi vide il panico cieco di chi non è più disposto ad ascoltare.  
Bastò un tocco per spalancare i vetri e un balzo per scavalcare il davanzale.  
Lance rimase con una mano testa in avanti, in un gesto inutile, sentendosi stupidamente impotente.  
  
« Lance! Come siete messi? Saremo lì tra circa due ore e mezza. Siamo riusciti, non chiedermi come, a convincere gli agenti ad atterrare all'aeroporto di L'Avana invece che a quello di Varadero. É stata una delle magie di persuasione di Shiro per darvi tempo, sono stupefatta io per prima che gli abbiano dato retta, sarà l'aura del leader. Rendetevi presentabili velocemente, potremmo metterci anche meno. Quei due sembrano seccati e per nulla intenzionati a una gita di piacere. »  
Pidge parlava velocemente, riversando addosso a Lance una cascata d'informazioni senza che lui  riuscisse a interromperla. Solo quando prese fiato, trovò modo di parlare.  
« _Quiznak_ , Pidge, hai chiamato neanche un'ora fa! Come avete fatto a... »  
« Ero sull'aereo, ti ho chiamato di nascosto dal bagno. Ora dimmi che è tutto a posto. Dimmelo o avrò una crisi di nervi che Shiro sarà costretto a far passare per un attacco di panico o qualcosa del genere, quando torneranno dal bar. »  
Di sottofondo poteva sentire la voce di Hunk che tentava di blandire la ragazza.  
« Vorrei poterlo fare, Pidge, davvero, ma... »  
Prese un respiro profondo. Non sarebbe stato divertente.  
« Ho perso Keith. »  
L'urlo di Pidge per poco non gli perforò un timpano.  
« Ok, no, forse perdere è un termine esagerato. » tentò di spiegarsi. « È solo che… se n’è andato. È scappato via nel bel mezzo di una delle sue crisi emo-aliene, forse perché i miei l’hanno scoperto o forse perché sono un idiota. _Comunque_. É scappato verso la zona delle spiagge, posso trovarlo facilmente. »  
Sentì Pidge parlottare con Hunk per qualche istante, poi tornare a rivolgersi a lui.  
« Abbiamo un piano. Aspettaci a casa, intanto cerca di calmare e acque con la tua famiglia. Quando arriveremo, Hunk e Shiro penseranno a un diversivo mentre noi andremo a cercare Keith. Ho l’antidoto, se glielo diamo si risolverà tutto. »  
« Un diversivo? Sono agenti dell’FBI, non si lasceranno distrarre da… »  
« Stanno tornando, devo andare! »  
Lance riattaccò sospirando.  
Le cose si mettevano male. Anzi, a essere sinceri, era da un po’ che le cose non si mettevano _così_ male. Quel senso di ansia che gli chiudeva lo stomaco non gli era mancato per niente.  
Si voltò per lasciare la propria stanza ma, alzando gli occhi, incontrò quelli neri di Michelle che lo fissavano dalla porta. Avrebbe dovuto essere spaventata, ma il suo sguardo non aveva nulla d’intimorito: sembrava una leonessa pronta a difendere i suoi cuccioli, in qualche modo gli ricordò Allura.  
« Alieni? FBI? Credo che tu ci debba una spiegazione, Lance. » disse, in tono deciso.  
« Lo so, mi dispiace, ma vi giuro che Keith non è pericoloso! Non ha mai fatto del male a nessuno! O meglio, solo quando si trattava di combattere mostri viola nello spazio, di quelli ne ha affettati parecchi, ma… »  
« Lance! Non c’è tempo per questo. Che è importante per te lo sappiamo, ma non possiamo aiutarti a proteggere Keith se non ci dici esattamente cosa sta succedendo. »  
Quelle parole ebbero il potere di farlo respirare più liberamente: i suoi compagni stavano arrivando, la sua famiglia lo appoggiava, sarebbe andato tutto bene.  
« Ok, riunione d'emergenza! _Mamà_ , Luis, anche voi! Ascoltatemi! »  
  
Quando il campanello suonò, tutti erano ai loro posti di combattimento. Ad aprire la porta fu Michelle, che si esibì in un'espressione sorpresa degna della migliore delle attrici.  
« Buongiorno, signorina. » la salutò un tipo alto e vestito di scuro, mostrando un distintivo. « Agente Smith. Questo è il mio collega, l’agente Todd. Siamo… »  
« Oh, non ditemelo! Servizi segreti! Scommetto anche che quelli sono nomi falsi! » cinguettò la ragazza. « Sembra di essere in un film! Inseguite una spia? Un trafficante d’armi? Vi dirò tutto quello che so! »  
Quell’uscita sembrò spiazzare i due, che si guardarono l’un l’altro, perplessi, ridimensionando le espressioni minacciose.  
« Siamo solamente la scorta dell’ambasciatore Holt. » disse Todd. « Siamo qui con i Paladini di Voltron per vedere Lance McClain, suo… »  
« Fratello! Lance è mio fratello, io sono Michelle. Ora non è in casa, ma potete aspettarlo. Prego, accomodatevi, accomodatevi! »  
Strinse la mano a Shiro, Hunk, Matt e Pidge, riservando alla ragazza un sorriso più accentuato, che venne prontamente colto.  
Si avviarono tutti verso il salotto, dove Estella e nonna McClain stavano pacificamente prendendo un tè.  
« _Mamà_ , abbiamo visite. Sono tutti colleghi di Lance. » annunciò Michelle, con una naturalezza disarmante. « Ci sono anche due agenti segreti! Non è emozionante? »  
Di nuovo i due parvero vagamente a disagio, mentre Estella si alzava per accoglierli.  
« Se cercate Lance, ci metterà un po’. È fuori in barca con mio marito e Keith, ma potete aspettarlo. È un onore avere in casa mia la squadra dei Paladini al completo e… »  
S’interruppe e spalancò gli occhi.  
« Hunk! Figliolo! È passata un’eternità! Come stai? »  
Gettò le braccia al collo del Paladino Giallo, che ricambiò la stretta con trasporto.  
« Sto bene, _tía_! » esclamò, sfoderando un vecchio nomignolo. « E muoio di fame. Fai ancora quei biscotti stratosferici? »  
« Ma certo, _mi niño_! Ne ho giusto una teglia in forno, vieni a vedere! Voi mettetevi comodi, porterò il tè per tutti. »  
Mentre i due uscivano dalla stanza, Pidge si avvicinò discretamente a Michelle.  
« Chiedo scusa, ehm… il viaggio è stato lungo… » iniziò, con apparente imbarazzo. « Potrei usare il bagno? »  
« Oh, ma certo! Non fare complimenti! » rispose la ragazza, sollecita. « Lo trovi in fondo al corridoio, sulla destra. »  
Pidge non aveva ancora fatto in tempo ad avviarsi, che una nuova esclamazione eccitata proruppe nella stanza.  
« Oh, _Dios mío_ , sei Takashi Shirogane! Non ci posso credere! » strillò Luis. « Lance mi aveva detto che lavorava con te, ma non l’avevo preso sul serio! »  
Shiro gli rivolse uno sguardo incerto; il ragazzino continuò.  
« Ti ammiro da quando ero alto così, sei il mio idolo! Ho un tuo poster appeso in camera, me lo autograferesti? »  
« Veramente non so se… »  
« È questione, di un attimo! Ti prego! »  
Un momento dopo nella stanza era rimasta solo nonna McClain, che sorseggiava il suo tè, oltre a Matt e ai due agenti.  
Questi ultimi rivolsero uno sguardo confuso all’ambasciatore, che allargò le braccia, indulgente.  
« Sono degli eroi, è giusto che abbiano i loro momenti di gloria. »  
La stanza in fondo al corridoio sulla destra, ovviamente, non era affatto il bagno.  
Lance chiuse velocemente la porta della sua camera. Non avevano tempo per grandi spiegazioni e sperava che il loro lavoro di squadra funzionasse ancora bene come quando erano nello spazio.  
« Non possiamo fare passi falsi proprio adesso. » esordì Shiro. « Il progetto della coalizione potrebbe saltare. Il governo sembrava propenso, ma la verità è che ci sta andando con i piedi di piombo. Keith? »  
Sembrava molto preoccupato.  
Lance scosse la testa.  
« É là fuori da qualche parte, credo si sia nascosto da qualche parte sulla spiaggia. Shiro... mi dispiace, è stata tutta colpa mia. »  
Il Paladino Nero non ebbe modo di replicare: venne interrotta dal tono indignato di Luis.  
« Balle! Non è stata affatto colpa tua! Hai fatto tutto il possibile per farlo sentire a suo agio, per farlo sentire accettato! Me ne sono accorto persino io! Se Keith se n'è andato, è... »  
« Luis! »  
L'esclamazione secca di Lance troncò la protesta, ma la voce del ragazzo si ammorbidì subito dopo.  
« Grazie, ma so che si tratta di una mia responsabilità. Ho commesso una leggerezza e le leggerezze, in guerra, si pagano care. »  
A quelle parole, Hunk e Pidge si avvicinarono immediatamente a lui e sentì la mano dell'amico posarsi sul suo braccio.  
« Non siamo in guerra, Lance. » disse Hunk, in un tentativo di conforto. « Non in quel genere di guerra, almeno. É una situazione delicata, possono capitare dei passi falsi. »  
« Se i miei passi falsi si ripercuotono su Keith, allora no, non devono capitare! »  
Shiro tentò nuovamente di dire qualcosa, ma Lance lo prevenne.  
« Scusate, è vero, non abbiamo tempo per questo. Avete portato l'antidoto? »  
L'espressione del Paladino Nero diceva chiaramente che avrebbero ripreso il discorso più avanti e Lance sapeva che non sarebbe sfuggito alla sua lavata di testa. Ora però Keith aveva la priorità.  
« Sì, ce l’ha Pidge. Mostraci come uscire senza essere visti. Dobbiamo muoverci in fretta. »  
« Non possiamo andare tutti, sarebbe troppo sospetto. » obiettò Pidge. « Shiro, tu e Hunk dovete rimanere qui e tenere impegnati gli agenti. Io so come maneggiare l’antidoto, andrò con Lance. »  
Era un discorso perfettamente ragionevole e persino Shiro non trovò nulla da ridire: sembrava l’unica soluzione possibile. Si augurarono vicendevolmente buona fortuna e i due compagni uscirono dalla stanza in compagnia di Luis, per tornare a interpretare i loro ruoli.  
Pidge e Lance li seguirono silenziosamente un attimo più tardi.  
Dal salotto provenivano le risate di Michelle, miste alle battute di Matt e al tintinnio delle stoviglie. Non potevano usare la portafinestra; l’unica possibilità era dall’ingresso, ma questo implicava attraversare il corridoio in un punto visibile, anche se solo per lo spazio di una porta.  
« Li distrarrò io. »  
La voce di Estella fece sobbalzare entrambi.  
La donna si avvicinò con espressione risoluta.  
« _Mamà_ … »  
« Entrerò con la teglia di biscotti e farò in modo che tutti si voltino nella direzione opposta alla porta. Dovrete essere veloci, però. »  
Lance annuì.  
« Grazie, _mamà_ , per tutto quello che fate. » mormorò. « Specialmente dopo che… »  
La donna lo abbracciò d’impulso.  
« Sai come si dice, no? Se vuoi bene a qualcuno puoi farne a meno, se lo ami non puoi vivere senza. Credi che non abbia notato come vi guardate? Come vi cercate con gli occhi quando uno dei due non è nelle vicinanze? Non ha importanza quello che Keith sia o pensi di essere. Vai a prenderlo, Lancey, e riportalo a casa. »  
Quelle parole provocarono un nodo di commozione in fondo alla gola di Lance, che gli impedì di rispondere diversamente da un semplice cenno del capo.  
Un istante dopo, Pidge lo stava trascinando via.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuki - [Fairy Circles](https://www.facebook.com/FairyYuki/)


	9. Cap. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Voltron e tutti i suoi personaggi appartengono a Dreamworks & Netflix.  
>  **Note:** Post-canon  
>  **Beta:** Myst  & Leryu  
>  **Word count:** 3099

Per raggiungere la spiaggia avevano dovuto attraversare un intero quartiere.  
Avrebbero potuto prendere la motoretta, ma lo scoppiettare del motore avrebbe finito per attirare l'attenzione, quindi avevano deciso di spostarsi a piedi. Pidge portava con sé uno scanner in grado di rilevare vari tipi di energia, che indicava emissioni di luxite poco più a est. Il loro compagno non si separava mai dal suo pugnale quindi, se avessero raggiunto l'arma, avrebbero trovato Keith.  
A meno che non ci fossero altri marmoriti nelle vicinanze.  
Il sole stava lentamente calando dietro l'orizzonte e Lance ringraziava il fatto che l'imbrunire avesse allontanato la maggior parte delle persone, soprattutto turisti, che durante la giornata popolavano le spiagge. Quella verso cui erano diretti era più fuori mano rispetto alle principali, ma sperava che Keith non si fosse imbattuto in qualche ritardatario.  
Pidge procedeva spedita, gli occhi sul piccolo schermo azzurro, totalmente disinteressata al panorama che la circondava. Lance la seguiva passo passo, concentrando il più possibile la mente e i sensi nel tentativo di cogliere tracce di Keith.  
Abbandonarono il sentiero sterrato e circondato da bassi cespugli, per affondare i piedi nella sabbia ancora tiepida. In quella zona il litorale era irregolare, ricco di insenature e rientranze, e popolato da diversi capanni di pesca. Alcune barche erano ormeggiate nell'acqua bassa, coperte da teli e pronte per essere utilizzate alle prime luci dell'alba.  
Con il crepuscolo incipiente, ogni angolo poteva essere un nascondiglio.  
Pidge si fermò e abbassò lo sguardo sulle proprie scarpe.  
« Odio la sabbia. » commentò con una smorfia. « Però credo di aver trovato Keith. »  
Mostrò a Lance lo schermo dello scanner e l’indicatore che lampeggiava in corrispondenza di una casetta di fronte a loro.  
Era una costruzione malmessa, chiaramente abbandonata. Il legno era marcio, corroso dalla salsedine in diversi punti e le tavole che coprivano il tetto in parte spezzate: come rifugio appariva tutt'altro che accogliente.  
Lance si avvicinò con circospezione alla porta, che i cardini sembravano reggere per miracolo. Tentò di tranquillizzarsi: non aveva motivo di essere intimorito, doveva solo far ragionare Keith, non affrontare un nemico, ma non era sicuro di niente.  
Keith l'aveva rifiutato con una forza tale da fargli dubitare di tutto quello che aveva visto e provato nei giorni precedenti. Era arrivato a considerare che quell’avvicinamento fosse reale solo per lui.  
Ci aveva messo un po' prima di rendersi conto che, probabilmente, Keith era solo spaventato. L’aveva espresso nel peggiore dei modi, certo, ma doveva essere terrorizzato: dai suoi sentimenti, da quelli di Lance, dal bacio, dalle sue stesse emozioni che si manifestavano in una mutazione aliena.  
Poteva solo immaginare cosa si agitasse nella sua mente, ma una cosa era certa: avrebbe fatto di tutto per aiutarlo. Quel pensiero gli restituì la determinazione e la calma necessarie.  
Lanciò un’occhiata a Pidge, che annuì; poi aprì la porta.  
« Keith… »  
Dall'oscurità si sentì rumore di legno grattato, poi una sagoma scura si sollevò.  
Fu questione di un attimo e Lance si trovò scaraventato a terra, mentre la creatura guadagnava l’unica via di fuga alle sue spalle. Si trattò di una frazione di secondo, ma percepì gli artigli sulla pelle attraverso la stoffa leggera della maglietta.  
« Keith! » lo chiamò di nuovo, rialzandosi, questa volta con maggiore decisione.  
Nella scarsa luce residua, poteva vedere il bagliore dei suoi occhi, che non avevano nulla di umano. Lo sentì ringhiare e, per reazione, intravide Pidge afferrare qualcosa.  
Quando guardò meglio, si rese conto che stava puntando contro il compagno quella che aveva tutta l’aria di essere una pistola.  
« Pidge! Fermati! » strillò, prima di riuscire a controllarsi. « Vuoi sparare a Keith?! Sei matta?! »  
« Non è in sé, non possiamo iniettargli l'antidoto in questo modo! » protestò la ragazza. « É solo un anestetico, non gli farà del male. »  
Lance, però, non aveva la minima intenzione di permettere a qualcuno, chiunque fosse, di puntare un'arma contro Keith. Poteva solo immaginare come potesse sentirsi, nello stato confusionale in cui versava, a essere tenuto sotto tiro come avevano sempre fatto con i loro nemici. Non era uno di loro e non voleva in nessuno modo che si sentisse tale.  
« Mettila via. » ribadì, recuperando un tono di voce più fermo. « Non ce ne sarà bisogno. »  
La vide rinfoderare l'arma con una certa riluttanza e allontanarsi di alcuni passi.  
Poteva capire il suo timore: Keith ora assomigliava ai Galra che avevano combattuto per tanto tempo nello spazio e che avevano causato loro dolore e perdite. Aveva un aspetto ferino e un comportamento pericolosamente irrazionale, ma questo non significava che meritasse di essere trattato come un mostro.  
Lance si avvicinò a Pidge, allungando una mano.  
« Dammi l'antidoto, ci penso io. »  
Lei lo squadrò, scettica come non mai.  
« Non sono sicura che sia una buona idea. »  
« Non lo è nemmeno puntare una pistola contro Keith, credimi! »  
Pidge emise un breve sbuffo e gli allungò una siringa.  
« Va bene, però fai attenzione. Sono riuscita a sintetizzare una sola dose, o la va o la spacca. »  
Lance annuì, la prese e iniziò a muoversi cautamente in avanti.  
La figura di fronte a loro era piegata su sé stessa, quasi accucciata. Gli ricordava i grossi felini che si vedevano nei documentari sulla savana, quando si preparavano ad assalire la preda. Si augurava solo di non avere quel ruolo nella storia.  
« Ok, Keith, ascoltami. » iniziò, sforzandosi di mantenere un tono di voce calmo e ragionevole. « Ho qui l'antidoto. Fattelo iniettare e sarà finita. »  
Quello che gli giunse in risposta fu un ringhio tutt'altro che rassicurante.  
« Non ti avvicinare! »  
Era la voce di Keith ma, allo stesso tempo, aveva un fondo di animalesco che la rendeva quasi irriconoscibile.  
Lance dovette farsi forza per avanzare ancora.  
« Ascolta, per favore. È l'antidoto che aspettavi. L'ha fatto Pidge, è sicuro, andrà tutto bene. Keith, la mamma e Michelle ti stanno aspettando a casa, non vedono l'ora che torni. Anche Luis, l'avresti mai detto? Alla fine si è affezionato a te. Ci sono anche gli altri, Hunk e Shiro. Shiro è preoccupatissimo, devi tornare a dirgli che stai bene, sai com'è fatto. »  
« Shiro... »  
Il tono di Keith sembrava triste, l'espressione addolorata, come se si stesse scusando per qualcosa.  
Lance distava da lui ormai solo un passo.  
« Va tutto bene. »  
Allungò una mano per toccarlo, in una sorta di richiamo al gesto che aveva lasciato incompiuto alla sua fuga. Quella storia era precipitata perché Lance non era riuscito a mantenere un contatto che lo rassicurasse.  
« Dopo potrai prendertela con me, se vuoi, ma adesso lascia che sistemi questo casino. »  
Lentamente, riuscì a posare le mani sulle sue spalle e a lasciarle scivolare lungo le braccia. La pelle di Keith era calda sotto le sue dita, percorsa appena da un leggero tremito. Sembrava si fosse calmato almeno un po' e Lance si azzardò a prendere fiato a sua volta.  
Proprio per quello non vide il movimento fulmineo, ma percepì solamente il dolore lancinante alla spalla e la spinta che lo scaraventò di nuovo sulla schiena.  
Pidge, alle sue spalle, gridò, ma Keith non accennò a spostarsi da sopra di lui o a mollare la presa delle zanne affondate nella sua carne.  
L'istinto gli urlava di colpirlo e liberarsi, ma Lance s'impose la calma.  
« Sto bene, Pidge. Non preoccuparti. »  
Non propriamente vero, ma non era il momento di essere pignoli.  
« Hai ragione, è uno schifo. » mormorò, chinandosi in avanti verso l’orecchio di Keith. « Hai tutti i motivi del mondo per essere furioso, però ascoltami. Permettimi di aiutarti. »  
Sollevò una mano e la posò sulla schiena di Keith, accarezzandolo piano. Il tremito che aveva percepito non si era ancora placato.  
« Se hai paura, ti capisco. Sono spaventato anch’io. Ma che dico? _Dios_ , sono terrorizzato. » continuò. « Però sono anche un testardo che non abbandona le persone a cui vuole bene. Sì, hai capito perfettamente. Questo idiota ti vuole bene, non importa che tu sia bianco, viola o a pois. Non sono mai stato razzista. E non ti lascio da solo. »  
La mano raggiunse i capelli e li accarezzò.  
« Non ti lascio, capito? »  
L’altro braccio lo circondò e lo strinse gentilmente.  
Keith mugolò e un attimo dopo una nuova fitta gli trafisse la spalla, segno che le zanne appuntite avevano mollato la presa.  
Lance strinse i denti, ignorando la sensazione del sangue che gli imbrattava la maglietta.  
« Keith… » provò a chiamarlo.  
L’altro tenne il volto affondato nel suo petto e solo al secondo richiamo si azzardò a sollevarlo appena.  
I suoi occhi avevano ombre più scure che ne macchiavano l’oro.  
Lance sorrise, si sporse in avanti e gli posò un bacio sulla fronte.  
« Va tutto bene. » mormorò. « Dammi il braccio, sarà questione di un attimo. »  
Keith si ritirò, permettendogli di mettersi seduto, ma rimase appoggiato a lui mentre gli porgeva il braccio lasciato scoperto dalla maglia a mezze maniche.  
E Lance non aveva la più pallida idea di come si facesse correttamente un’iniezione di antidoto, ma quello non era il momento giusto per domandarlo, quindi improvvisò.  
Sentì Keith irrigidirsi appena e rilassarsi una volta libero dall’ago. Poi rimase immobile, respirando contro la sua spalla sana, per un tempo che gli parve infinito.  
Pidge si avvicinò con aria circospetta.  
« State bene? » chiese cauta, aggirandoli per avere una visuale migliore.  
Lance abbozzò un sorriso.  
« Sono stato meglio, ma non mi lamento. Keith? »  
Pidge lo scrutò più da vicino e annuì.  
« Credo sia solo stordito dalla reazione del suo organismo all’antidoto. Si riprenderà presto. La tua spalla invece ha un aspetto orribile. »  
« Grazie, Pidgey. È per questo che mi presterai la tua per aiutarmi a portarlo a casa! »  
  
Quando Keith riaprì gli occhi, la prima sensazione che provò fu quella di un peso sullo sterno, che gli rendeva difficoltoso respirare normalmente. Il suo sguardo appannato vagò per qualche istante prima di realizzare di trovarsi nella sua stanza, a casa di Lance, e di focalizzarsi su una figura accanto a lui.  
« Shiro… » mormorò, articolando le sillabe a fatica.  
Sentiva la bocca asciutta, la testa pesante e la mente non ancora del tutto lucida.  
Era sdraiato e si sentiva stanco come dopo uno scontro con i Galra, ma non ricordava di aver combattuto contro qualcuno. Era tutto molto confuso.  
Shiro sparì dal suo campo visivo e riapparve un attimo dopo, tendendogli un bicchiere d’acqua.  
« Buongiorno. » disse, con un sorriso. « Come ti senti? »  
Keith accettò il bicchiere e si sollevò appoggiando la schiena al cuscino, approfittando di quel momento per trovare una risposta. Nel farlo, abbassò lo sguardo e per poco non si soffocò con l’acqua che stava bevendo.  
Il peso che avvertiva era nientemeno che Lance, che dormiva con la testa sul suo petto, le braccia a circondargli il busto, protettive. Sulla sua spalla destra, oltre lo scollo largo della maglia, era visibile una grossa medicazione.  
« Co… sa… »  
« Non ha voluto saperne di lasciarti, diceva che aveva una promessa da rispettare. Appena tornati, siete crollati entrambi. »  
Keith si sforzò di mettere insieme frammenti di ricordi, ma quanto accaduto la sera prima (era stata la sera prima?) era ancora fumoso.  
« Abbiamo ancora un po’ di tempo, te la senti di avere gli aggiornamenti? » proseguì Shiro, cautamente.  
Keith annuì.  
« Abbiamo una strategia? » chiese, senza riflettere, come se dovessero pianificare una battaglia.  
Shiro annuì.  
« Con noi c’erano due agenti dell’FBI sotto copertura della scorta di Matt. Li abbiamo trattenuti mentre Lance e Pidge venivano a cercarti. Visto che tardavate, la madre di Lance ha consigliato loro di prendere una stanza in albergo dove passare la notte e parlare con voi oggi. Anche Pidge, Hunk e Matt sono con loro, è un hotel qui vicino. La scusa che abbiamo deciso di adottare è che abbiate avuto un incidente in barca e che Lance sia rimasto ferito per quel motivo. Per il resto, potranno cercare quanto vogliono ma non troveranno nulla, l’antidoto sta facendo effetto e il tuo corpo sta reagendo bene. Non hanno in mano niente che possa ricondurli a te. »  
Shiro proseguì parlandogli degli accordi che stavano faticosamente prendendo forma tra il governo e la coalizione di Allura, di cui Matt era l’ambasciatore, ma Keith prestò via via sempre meno attenzione.  
Rivolse lo sguardo verso il basso, a Lance che lo teneva stretto come se si trattasse di qualcosa di prezioso. Notò la sabbia tra i suoi capelli, i lividi violacei che si stavano formando attorno alla garza, le piccole escoriazioni qua e là.  
_« Questo idiota ti vuole bene… Non ti lascio da solo… Non ti lascio, capito? »_  
Le parole fluttuarono nella sua mente e la consapevolezza fece sbocciare un rossore improvviso sulle sue guance, inceppando ogni genere di pensiero razionale.  
Shiro parlava, ma Keith riusciva solo a pensare che Lance stava dormendo abbracciato a lui davanti al loro leader, che gli aveva letteralmente salvato la vita, che quello che era successo tra loro era qualcosa di totalmente folle, spaventoso, ma bellissimo.  
Aveva giurato di non lasciarsi coinvolgere da nulla che potesse portare a un abbandono e ad altre sofferenze. Aveva fatto di tutto per allontanare una persona che, al contrario, gli era stata vicina in tutti i modi possibili e aveva visto e accettato i suoi lati peggiori. Una persona che aveva detto di volergli bene di fronte alla sua forma inumana e che, tuttora, lo teneva stretto a sé come a conferma di quelle parole.  
Doveva trattarsi di un miracolo.  
Si riscosse da quei pensieri solamente quando Shiro si alzò e gli appoggiò una mano sulla fronte, scostando le ciocche di capelli corvini.  
« Mh, non sembri avere la febbre. » fu il commento. « Forse è solo una reazione del tuo fisico che si sta assestando. »  
Keith non chiese a cosa si riferisse, ma aveva il forte timore che si trattasse del rossore che ancora gli riscaldava il volto.  
« Vado a dire a Estella che stai bene, era molto preoccupata. » continuò Shiro. « Tu riposa ancora un po’. »  
Keith avrebbe voluto fare domande sulla reazione della famiglia McClain alla sua natura, ma Shiro sembrava così tranquillo che, di nuovo, decise di tacere e prolungare un poco quel momento di pace.  
Rimasto solo, abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo su Lance, che non si era mosso dalla sua posizione.  
Sollevò una mano e, lentamente, sfiorò la garza che copriva la ferita alla spalla, sentendo affiorare i sensi di colpa.  
L'aveva maltrattato, l'aveva aggredito, a parole e fisicamente, aspettandosi la reazione che chiunque avrebbe avuto, ma lui non se n'era andato. Più ci pensava, più realizzava che questa volta avrebbe potuto accettare la vicinanza di qualcuno, andando oltre i timori che lo avevano sempre bloccato. Questa volta, si disse, avrebbe anche potuto provare a essere felice.  
Il braccio che aveva sollevato, si spostò per cingere il fianco di Lance e ricambiare la stretta. Silenziosamente, appoggiò una guancia sui suoi capelli e rimase così, ad assaporare il calore di quel contatto.  
Sulle labbra di Lance si dipinse un piccolo sorriso.  
  
***  
Le indagini dell’FBI non avevano trovato riscontri e la segnalazione era stata chiusa, per il momento, con un nulla di fatto. Restava la questione del presunto incidente in barca, per il quale Shiro era riuscito a strappare alla Garrison due settimane di permesso per il ferito; più complicato era stato giustificare la permanenza di Keith sul posto, ma la paranoia dei superiori gli era venuta in aiuto, portandolo a suggerire un ulteriore monitoraggio del territorio da parte di chi “sapeva cosa cercare”. A quelle parole, timbri e firme erano stati apposti senza indugi e la vacanza ufficialmente prolungata.  
Lance era immensamente grato per questo.  
Il morso alla spalla gli aveva dato qualche problema e aveva tardato a guarire, portandolo a preoccuparsi che ci fosse qualche implicazione aliena. Fortunatamente Pidge aveva fatto le dovute analisi senza riscontrare nulla di anomalo.  
Di solito Keith assisteva a quei discorsi stando in disparte e scrutando Lance con espressione preoccupata e un dissimulato senso di colpa. Per il resto, era tornato più o meno quello di sempre: a volte brusco, a volte asociale, imbarazzato con Michelle, gentile con nonna McClain, impacciato con Estella. C’era però qualcosa che solo un occhio attento poteva notare: l’ombra che si portava dietro da sempre era scomparsa. Quando sorrideva, sembrava illuminare la stanza e Lance si era sorpreso più volte a pensare che l’umanità e l’universo fino ad allora si erano persi un capolavoro inestimabile.  
Gli aveva lasciato il suo spazio, sapendo che Keith ne aveva bisogno, e non aveva parlato di quanto successo quella sera. Aveva deciso di lasciare che le cose seguissero il loro corso, senza fare pressioni, certo che Keith ricambiasse i suoi sentimenti e che ne avrebbero parlato quando si fosse sentito pronto.  
Dopo due settimane di silenzio, però, iniziava a sentirsi frustrato e impaziente, senza contare che a breve sarebbero rientrati alla Garrison e la tranquillità sarebbe tornata a essere un sogno lontano.  
Fu mentre preparavano le valigie che Lance tentò di introdurre il discorso in maniera quasi casuale.  
« Alla fine non ne abbiamo mai parlato, eh? » disse, sorridendo allusivo.  
Keith, chinato sul suo borsone, alzò a malapena la testa.  
« Di cosa? » chiese, in tono disinteressato.  
Lance sospirò, deluso, e tornò alla propria valigia.  
Forse era ancora troppo presto, o forse aveva preso un granchio e Keith non lo vedeva affatto in quel modo. Non poteva fargliene una colpa, dopotutto.  
_« ¿Por qué me enamoré de un idiota como ese? »_ borbottò, infilando una maglietta stropicciata tra un paio di scarpe e una felpa pesante.  
Non si rese minimamente conto del movimento di Keith, almeno finché la sua mano sulla guancia non lo costrinse a voltare la testa e non si ritrovò la sua bocca sulla propria.  
« Woah, woah, woah! » esclamò Lance, colto alla sprovvista, scostandosi quasi subito. « Che stai facendo, così all’improvviso? »  
Keith sorrise, quel sorriso che gli faceva sciogliere il cuore.  
_« Estúpido. Yo también te amo. »_ disse, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.  
Lance boccheggiò per un attimo, spiazzato.  
« Tu… hai imparato lo spagnolo? »  
« Michelle è un’ottima insegnante. Ma vogliamo davvero parlare di questo? »  
Lance ghignò e gli posò le mani su entrambe le guance, prima di baciarlo di nuovo.  
« Ho cambiato idea, credo proprio che parleremo più tardi. »

 

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Di solito non scrivo note nelle fic o, almeno, non note di questo tipo, ma in questo caso mi sembrava giusto spendere qualche parola. Questa storia mi segue da più di un anno, è nata in un momento difficile in cui è stata uno dei pochi sostegni per l'umore ed è proseguita tra alti e bassi fino a qui. Non pensavo di metterci tanto a scriverla ma, onestamente, non pensavo nemmeno che avrebbe avuto un seguito. Quindi volevo ringraziare tutti quelli che si sono appassionati a questo post-canon e hanno seguito Keith e Lance in questa avventura. Grazie alle mie beta, ai miei bro che mi consigliano e m'incoraggiano, alle persone incontrate lungo la strada (menzione d'onore a Nene e Grim, siete d'oro, vi adoro!), a tutti quelli che hanno lasciato un parere, una traccia del loro passaggio o hanno semplicemente letto.
> 
> [Potrebbero o non potrebbero esserci degli spin-off, uomo avvisato...]
> 
> Yuki - [Fairy Circles](https://www.facebook.com/FairyYuki/) __  
> 


End file.
